Ionic Lovers
by AliceCullenFreaK
Summary: What happens if Bella was a vampire before Edward, if Alice and Edward were really brother and sister and human? Jasper, Emmet, Rose, Carlisle, and Esme are still vampires. Could Bella turn Edward, can Jasper deal with our favorite pixie? FIND OUT HERE!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What happens if Bella was a vampire before Edward, if Alice and Edward were really brother and sister and **_**human**_**? Jasper, Emmet, Rose, Carlisle, and Esme are still vampires. Could Bella turn Edward? How will Jasper deal with being in love with a human? Find out here!**

**Author's Notes: Hey, I decided that I'm going to start to make another fanfic as well as continuing to type my other one, but I read some peoples story's and decided that I wanted to take a shot at something like this. So enjoy. Want the full effect of the chapter? Listen to the song Poker Face by Lady Gaga. Lol. You'll see. **

Chapter 1: First Day *_*

BPOV

It was torture going to school for more than half of the day but at least we got to stay in one place for awhile. This would be my ninth time through high school here, Rose liked it and so did the rest of us. The near constant cover of clouds made it so we could go to school on a regular basis. This day was even more "exciting" because we have a few new students, the whole student body has been going on and on about them.

"Bells do you think you could help me for a second?" Rose called from the room next door.

"Sure!" I went over to her and Emmet's room, she had two outfits on her bed, oh no. She was going to ask me.

"I just don't know which one I look better in. I want to make sure I look my best." She sighed, her bigheadedness really started to get on my nerves a decade or so ago. Her blonde hair was down and she was still in the same outfit as she wore yesterday, no sleep, so we normally don't change until morning that is unless we get bored.

I pointed to the grayish one, pale skin and light blues and grey's tend go well together. Emmet burst into the room. He was in his "gangsta" phase at the moment, wearing his hat sideways calling us stupid code names. I left before I could get into a worse situation. "I'm out Em-Dawg." I said sarcastically mocking his style on my way out the door.

Jazz was, as usual, a nervous wreck about going back to school. He really needed to get some confidence in his self. I'm sure he wouldn't hurt anyone he had some self-control. I wouldn't really know that much about it though, I was an irregular newborn. Never really was one, when I was changed I had unnatural self control. Human blood doesn't really bother me.

We all piled into the car and we were on our way, we took Emmet's jeep, he complained we never let him drive, that's only because he likes to do reckless stuff to show off in front of Rose. Swerving and trying to make the vehicle jump when we were in it. It's no wonder Esme hates when we leave, Em is always trying to draw attention to us. Carlisle left for work earlier this morning, he likes to work as many hours as he can, or is allowed I should say. Did I mention the music, I don't think so. Poker Face – it's going to be a long trip.

"I can't believe it!" Rose complained. I rolled my eyes. "Did you _not _just see that car pass us?"

"No Rose and we aren't going faster. Em if you do I am calling Esme." She sank back down into her seat. We did speed up, but by that time we were at school.

APOV

"GOOD MORNING!" I screamed in my high voice jumping up and down eagerly. Edward rolled over in his bed, his blankets at his feat, he is such a slop.

"Go away." He said, I almost missed it. His words went to his pillow not me.

"Eddddwaaaaarddd" I wined. "It's our first day!" I said bouncing up and down again. I didn't have _time_ for this! I still have to do my hair and find something to wear. Ooooo that could take all morning. Hmm, I should defiantly wear the outfit I got at the mall on Saturday. It was so cute! American Eagle Outfitters always had such cute clothes.

"Then GO!" He yelled loud and clear that time, Edward Mason was not a morning person, me on the other hand . . .

OH! I forgot to mention Edward can read minds, well sometimes. It depends on the situation I guess he can only hear my mind by the sounds of it. It can be annoying but I know how to block him out when I need too. I skipped down the hall to the bathroom and started getting ready. I took a shower, got dressed in that cute purple top I got from A.E; put makeup on, brushed my teeth, did my hair, and all in 2 hours! That is record time!

I skipped down stairs where my adoptive father was in the kitchen, Charlie Swan. He is the police chief here in Forks. He's real awesome, the only guy who really liked us enough to adopt us after our mom died from the flue. She was already week from the chemo so it took us by surprise. It's sad, but I like to look on the bright side of things. Now we get to cook for Charlie – I really don't trust him with anything that has to go in or on the oven.

I saw Edward walk down the stairs into the kitchen, but it seemed off. I looked at the clock. Hmm, it was a tad ahead. I shook my head violently. It hurt a little. Stupid vision! You always give me headaches!

"Good morning Edward!" I called to him without turning around. I knew he was going to be there. I was still looking for the box of cheerios that we _just _got!

"They aren't there." He told me putting toast in to cook.

"YOU ATE THEM!?" I was abashed! They were soo not his!

"Some great future seeker you are. I ate them last night you dope." He told me, he was still tired.

"But-but-but they were mine!!" I complained.

"You are way too happy this morning. Please calm down." Edward! HOW COULD YOU!! I shouted in my mind as loud as I could.

He put his hands over his ears. "Alice-" Charlie said looking up from his papers. "Be nice to your brother, Edward don't eat her cereal. I have to get going. BEHAVE – please." We gave him a hug goodbye and went back to eating.

"So – are you really going to wear _that?_" I asked him. Old jeans and a t-shirt looked horrible on him. He looked so much better in the sweaters I bought him; he should consider wearing one today. Especially cause _Miss Cullen_ will be there. I can't wait for a new shopping partner! OOPS!

"Alice – for the last time, she won't be interested in me. I don't care if you saw it or not." He told me. "And if it will make you stop talking I'll go put that outfit on for you." He smiled at me.

"Thanks!" I said hugging him to death.

I went on the rest of the morning singing Poker Face in my head. I didn't know if he could hear me or not so I didn't want to take any chances. We took his truck to school. It was pretty beat up.

"POKER FACE! OHMYGOSH!! I LOVE THIS SONG!" I started singing at the top of my lungs. We passed a jeep on the way, we weren't speeding _that _bad. One day I'll get a porche then we'll really travel in style!

"Pull in here, the other students do, then the guidance officer will give us our schedules and tell us to bring them back to her signed at the end of the day. I have Lunch and Math with you. See you then 'kay?" I started riddling off. I WAS SO EXCITED!

"Alice, could you not spoil the _whole_ day? The element of _surprise maybe_?" Edward was only joking so I stuck my tongue out at him. "Isn't that the jeep we passed?" Edward pointed.

I noticed the people walking out of it, the Cullens. I saw Bella talking to us. My head snapped back. My hands flew to my temples. EVIL HEADACHES! I have become all but immune to Tylenol Extra Strength, Aspirin, and Midol. They should consider inventing something stronger for over the counter headache relief.

Edward shot me a look and I just shook my head. He obviously didn't see my vision.

EmPOV

"I'm not talking to you!" I told B-Dawg after we got out of the jeep. It's no fun driving slowly! "R-Girl tell B-Dawg to get our schedules, yo."

"Oh no you don't!" R-Gurl complained. I love it when she got like this – can you say 'make up sex?' "You can NOT start calling me that – and after that remark I doubt Bells will do anything that you tell her to do."

B-Dawg was totally not chilled! She was all up in my face! She looked so bummed out, MAN! Uh oh, she's glaring at me.

"Emmet – _please_ stop." R-Gurl said, when I twisted my baseball cap sideways, it looked cooler this way. I frowned.

J-Man, my right hand man, was so panicked. I leaned on his shoulder. "Come on J-Man! They're just people, were just vampires. Chill out, man."

B-Dawg couldn't help but to laugh at that one. J-Man chilled a bit.

RPOV

I SWEAR! IF HE CALLS ME THAT AGAIN HE WILL SO NOT BE GETTING ANY! I flipped my hair and grabbed a nail filer out of my bag. Good thing I complained that we didn't have lunch together, Carlisle called and had them put us in the same lunch, therefore we had to get our new ones. That reminded me . . .

"Bella, you going to try socializing again?" I asked her. She was so funny, she thought it was nice to make friends with the humans, but they all just wanted popularity. She knew it, so she wouldn't hang out with them anymore. She has yet to find a valid human friend. I just thought it was stupid. Who wanted human friends, she seriously needs to get herself a boyfriend. I looked into a mirror on our way to the main office. Perfect – my hair is parted 30 minutes of a degree to far left of my scalp. I should have spent more than 15 seconds doing it this morning.

"Yeah, I hate how we can't be with other people. I am determined this year to meet someone who is a decent human." She smiled, her eyes golden.

We all just hunted last night. Then Emmet had to go out and buy all the 50 cent albums. I let out a deep sigh in disgust. Bella looked at me.

"Trust me it's Em, not you." She laughed. I knew Emmet heard me, he glared back at me.

We had to wait in line behind a freaking pixie girl! She had the nerve to smile at us before walking out with her, or what I assumed to be, her brother.

"Hello, I am Jasper Hale, my sisters Bella Cullen and Rosalie Hale, and my brother Emmet Cullen. We are Dr. Carlisle's foster kids. I do believe you all are expecting us." He told the lady behind the counter. She obviously has yet to meet us, her jaw dropped when Jasper walked up there, if only she saw his scars. That would defiantly be the turn off, we can't help the fact we are amazing to others, myself mainly.

"Um, y-yes." Stupid human can't talk right, stuttering over her words. She handed them to Jazz and we left.

I snatched them out of his ands at vampire speed. He looked annoyed, I just shrugged. So I have every class with Emmet, perfect. I love him eternally, but there is only so much one girl can handle of his gangster phase. I swear Disney has not done him any good, between that and "that's so raven" I can't ever seem to pull him away from his current obsession. We all had Lunch together, that's the best time of the day. Well let the torture begin.

**Me Again! Lol – well, here's chapter one! Want more? Well leave a review then! OH! Do you love Alice, or looking for something to read. I recommend "****Kindle My Heart" by ****sprinkledwithtwilight****, I am quite addicted. It's really good. Anywho! LEAVE ME ONE REVIEW! That way I know that peoples like it. I will post ASAP. No lie, when I have free time I'll type. And like Edward pre Bella, I have a lot of free time. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: ^_^ Thanks for the reviews! They make me REALY happy to see them. Well, as your reward – another chapter! Enjoy! More APOV coming up – OH! Teacher's names are based off my teachers. ^_^ take it as a way of venting. I had school today after a week off.**

Chapter 2: They Can Talk!

APOV

"Eeeeek!!" I screeched when I was out of the office! They look even better in person! I started jumping from one block to another as I went down the sidewalk, trying to time my jumps and spins with the music in my head.

Edward and I wouldn't see each other till lunch; I wasn't too worried about him so I rushed to my French class with Madame Schrelli. I was getting really weird stares from people as I danced past them, sorry not everyone can be as graceful as me. Those poor people.

Made it to class just in time for it to begin, smiling hugely as I walked through the door and handed the teacher a note.

"Bonjour! Ici!" I handed her the note quickly and kept on dancing to where I knew my seat was going to be – next to none other than Miss Bella Cullen. The teacher just nodded and started her lesson on stuff I already knew. I taught myself French, so I just tuned her out.

I couldn't help but to glance at Bella, I mean we were going to be such good friends. She looked at me and smiled timidly. She is such a good match for Edward! I waved at her spastically when she smiled at me.

It seemed like forever before the bell finally rang. She gave us our "devoir" and left it at that. I skipped lightly out of the room. I wonder if it's too soon to call her Bella, I mean we just met and all, well she doesn't even know my name. To my surprise she talked to me first.

"Hello, I'm Bella." She said, she seemed really strange, like she was afraid of how I would react. Wow. I couldn't help but to laugh out loud a bit. She looked so puzzled.

"I'm Alice, you can call me Alice!" I said bouncing up and down. "Omgosh! DO you like shopping?" Still bouncing. She looked so confused.

"Not really, why?" She said, she still seemed way too hesitant to talk to me. I could tell I wasn't where I was supposed to be, I was talking to one of the Cullens, a blonde guy. He had a cute smile, and then he grabbed my hand. It was a tad bit fuzzier than usual though. I got my vision back with the slight pain in my head. My hands rubbed my temples and of course a HUGE SMILE! I couldn't help it, man my future seemed great! "Are you okay?" She seemed worried, uh oh. I'm scaring my new friend.

"I'm fine!" I said with lots of enthusiasm. "Oh! So your brother Jasper, is he single?" I asked her. Oops, wasn't supposed to know his name yet.

"Umm, yes? We don't really like to date though." She seemed a bit distracted. Wow, she's a fun person to be around. I can tell this is going to be a great year!

BPOV

Alice, this human girl seemed oblivious to anything abnormal about me, she seemed completely at ease with me around. This is new. I'm not quite sure how I'm supposed to respond to her.

"Really? You sure about that?" Overly excited too, she blurted out that, still dancing down the hall. She had so much grace with her foot work, if she was paler and had no heartbeat she could pass as a vampire. I never saw a human like her before.

"Positive." I told her. "So you like to shop?" I asked her, and then regretted it. It was a pathetic attempt at small talk.

"YES! I shop whenever I can – my brother Edward hates it, but there's nothing much that I can do about it. It is so much fun! We should defiantly go together one day. You would look so awesome if I did some shopping with you. Hmm, let's go Saturday! It's going to be a blast!" She spun around, and headed for another direction not letting me answer. She's nice. Wait did I just make plans?

"Bella." I heard Jasper say from another building. I went over to him at a quick human pace.

"What's up Jazz?"

"Who was that you were talking to?" He asked, I just rolled my eyes. They always pick on me for this!

"Alice something or another, she just moved here. She's in my French class, never stopped talking once I said something. She's interested in you, did you talk to her?" I joked, but I was curious to where she heard his name from. It's not every day that someone has that name.

"No." He said, he seemed confussled. Odd, but I suppose she was an odd girl regardless. "See you at lunch." Was all he said, man everyone is acting weird today.

I zoned through every class, not really sure of what I was learning anymore, it was boring. It was not until my Biology class that I even noticed anything. He looked so similar to Alice, obviously her brother she motioned. He had brownish hair, lighter than hers though, but the same green eyes. He was new, so was she though? This isn't new, yet here I was sitting next to him in Biology.

"I'm Bella, I met your sister today, she mentioned you." Eh, stupid me! Why did I just say that? Ugh, now he's going to think I'm insane, or something. Insane though is better than the alternative. Wait, what if they hated each other and me bringing her up made him mad?

"I'm sure she did." He said sarcastically. "I'm Edward; it's a pleasure to meet you. . ."

"Bella" I filled in his blank, he forgot my name. Nice. "So you don't get along with her?" I was slightly aware class was going on, but I ignored Mrs. Carpenter and continued my conversation.

He smiled. "My sister is insane, but I love her. Kind of like my twin, but not, you know?" Oh, see Bella, they are nice to each other.

"Yeah, I get it. She's a ball of energy." He laughed; it was nice to see so many humans actually socializing with me. There was something about him that made me want to smile, it made me feel normal for once.

"She can be a very intuitive person sometimes though." He smiled, like he was enjoying an inside joke. Oh Bella! You are reading way too far into that. "See you later then?"

I nodded. Then just on time the bell rang, time for "lunch."

My loving family were at our usual table, I had to go grab my props and I would join them. Two familiar strangers entered the cafeteria. Alice and Edward, she was beaming as usual. I glanced over to our table, Rose seemed very annoyed. More so than usual. Jazz, seemed entranced, he was following Alice around with his eyes. Wow, he must be picking up some interesting emotions off this one.

"BELLA!" She ran right into me. I grimaced as her warm human body clashed into my cold hard one. "Ow!" She said rubbing her nose. I sighed. Wow. Humans are strange. Yet she was still oblivious bouncing up and down. "Bella, Bella, Bella!"

"Alice, Alice, Alice." I copied her excited bouncing voice with my own, just a tad bit more sarcastic though. "What's new?"

"Can I sit with you guys? PLEASE!" I glanced over to Jazz, Em and Rose. They didn't seem to mind. I smiled at her.

"Sure, Edward can too." I said, seeing him make a face at Alice for being over excited.

APOV

"REALLY!" This is EXACTLY what I saw in the hall earlier on my way here! Hmm, the food doesn't look to good. I glanced at Bells tray, oops maybe it's a bit soon for nicknames! I'll wait for when we go to the mall for that!

Edward just shook his head at me, great he's listening again. I stuck my tongue out at him. He just rolled his eyes.

"Alice, my family's a bit weird. Just deal with them, they like to keep to themselves. So don't take anything Rose says personally." Bella seemed really worried about me sitting with her. Hmm, she had an apple, apple sauce, pizza and milk. She must really like apples. I grabbed the same thing she did.

"No problem! I didn't see anything wrong with this earlier, I mean with them earlier." Hee hee, oops.

"Alice, maybe you should relax a bit, be nice to your new friend. Let's not scare her off." Bella laughed. Wow, Edward nice.

"Nah, she's not bothering me. It's nice to socialize with halfway decent people." Bella stated mater-in-factly. She walked us over to her table. I sat next to her brother Jasper, I kinda was staring at him for a bit. His face was so cute, yet he seemed in pain. Poor guy, wonder what's wrong! "This is Jasper, but you know that don't you." She gave me a face. I smiled, oops. "Rosalie and Emmet, don't mind Emmet he's trying to be 'gangsta.'"

"I'm Alice!" I said, almost falling out of my seat with excitement. Edward sat on the other side of Bella. Aww, they looked so cute together! "That antagonist over there is my brother Edward!"

Edward defiantly was trying to read my thoughts, every once in awhile he would role his eyes or something. No one is eating, did you notice that Eddie-poo? He nodded.

"So new chick, where is your digs?" Emmet, the big guy asked. He was the funny one in the family, as far as I could tell.

I smiled "Chief Swan? He adopted us, not familiar with street signs yet – but I can get to the mall!" It's so true!

"He adopted us, kind of. We're foster children." Edward explained.

"EDWARD!" I scolded! He didn't need to say that – Charlie would be like the others, he cared!

"HEY! Do you guy's like Poker, we could make it into real gambling if you're game!" I wanted to break the tension poor Jasper was having, he was like gripping the edges of the table. I saw Bella frantically look at him every now and then.

"I AM SO IN!" Emmet yelled, he had such a deep voice. Yet it was so clear! He shoved a few twenties on the table. Well, it's his lost. I smiled deviously. We played a few rounds, Rose even started to play. It's nice; she doesn't like me so far. I really wanted to be friends with all of them! For Edward's sake, I concentrated really hard on separating reality from the future as I started the game. I won by the end of the period.

The bell rang, I felt really light headed, that or the pain was so bad I was blocking it. I could see I was going to pass out. It hurt a lot though. "Edward. . . Nurse?" I said then everything went black.

JPOV

She was so tempting, yet there was something off about her. I naturally radiated toward her, she was so happy and energetic. When she sat down by me though, I could smell her blood, and see the veins through her thin human skin. She never seemed scared of me, even for a second. I didn't want to let Carlisle down, but it would be so easy. I gripped the edge of the table; maybe concentrating on not breaking that would help keep my mind off of other things. . .

She beat all of us at Poker, I joined in eventually. Throughout the game though, we could all tell she was getting awfully pale. She was concentrating awfully hard for a Poker match. She never showed any sign of pain though, she was happy as ever playing. Bella really liked her too, yet there were some stronger feelings buried behind the friendly feelings. I could tell something about that guy, Edward, was pulling her emotions. As hard as she tried not to admit it to herself. Interesting.

They both finished their lunches, Alice even stealing Bella's apple in the end. She had won all the money, and was getting up to leave. She fell forward. I wanted to stop her, make sure she didn't get hurt or hit her head. "Edward . . . Nurse?" That's what she said, before she even started to fall. Like she knew it was going to happen.

I was the closest her, I caught her in my arms gently as she fell. I clutched my fists so hard that it caused me slight pain. Nothing still compared to the burn in my throat. Bella was so concerned, but Edward trusted me. What strange, stupid humans.

**^_^ Just wanted a quick update. Review, I love them so much! It makes my staying up to unnatural hours on school nights worth it! It's the little green button, in case you didn't know. REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: ^_^ Yup this one is a lot of fun to write. Well, Review! That makes me ecstatic! Please Enjoy! **

Chapter 3: Doctor!

JPOV

I didn't know what to do, she was probably dying. I stared at her pale skin, her lovely emotion gone. I didn't want to loose her, never.

BPOV:

I grabbed my phone and called Carlisle. He picked up nearly immediately; Jasper looked like he was in a state of shock. Other students started to notice something was up; I better make this a very quick call.

"Bella, is there something wrong?" He sounded confused, mainly because Emmet was the only one to ever call him at work.

"Carlisle, a friend of ours is in trouble. She doesn't look too good; Jasper, her brother and I are going to go with her. I'll drive her, just be ready when we get there." Clicked the phone shut. Jasper was still in a state of panic, he loved her. I sighed. This cannot be good for anyone, that's the least of my concern right now. "Jasper, give her to me. We are taking her to our dad, Jasper you can come." I said to him cautiously. I have a feeling that she would be his mate soon. I don't want any accidents to happen. I looked back at Edward, he looked relatively calm but I could see that he was really worried. "… and of course you can as well." Jasper looked at me frantically, I took her, and for a human this color can't be good.

"Bella?" Rose said, looking up, her face tortured with pain. I could tell she was asking if we were going to do anything rash, changing her being just that.

"She's going to be fine." I told her smiling, but no promises. That's what I wanted to add, but didn't. Emmet massaged her shoulder, trying to calm her. I looked at Edward, then to Alice in my arms, they seem to have a strange effect on our kind. I smiled a bit at him. "Let's go." He nodded.

Driving to the hospital did not take long, not with my driving. Jasper sat up front with me, Edward and Alice in the back. Alice was breathing in gasps, she was in pain; her heart beat was so strong though.

Carlisle was waiting outside with a stretcher, we put Alice on it, and I pulled the car around to park. Jasper, I left at the door, something told me if he parked the car with me, he would book out of it at vampire speed. Protecting the secret was critical right now, not for long it seemed, but for now. Edward and I made our way to Alice's cot; they put her in the emergency room. The white curtains surrounded her, with the little privacy that was offered. Carlisle took an MRI of her brain; he believed that was the crucial part, that's where to start. Carlisle was going to wait before he called Chief Swan. I knew why.

Edward stayed by Alice's bed, Jasper and I went to talk to Carlisle in his office, we didn't want unwanted ears listening. His office was very open; it had some green plants, very modern. He was glued to the computer screen looking over the MRI. I held perfectly still, waiting for the verdict.

"Interesting." He said, it would have been inaudible to human ears. He looked up to Jasper and I. I met his gaze, before he turned it to Jasper, he couldn't send calm waves to himself, which would have helped a lot. "You're friend-"

"Alice." Jasper said, interrupting him. Carlisle's eyes sparked with curiosity but he resigned. That was a question for another time.

"Alice, would seem to be getting very little sleep, her brain is still working right now. It is still processing so much information; it is giving her headaches, which she can't handle. How can a human brain process this information?" The last bit was quiet. "Jasper, she's going to be fine for now. I'm going to give her some morphine for the pain; I don't want to imagine the pain she is in, it must be similar to our process of changing. It will fry the brain. I'm glad you brought her in when you did." He left the room, we followed.

Alice was laying there pale, her brother never left her side. Carlisle gave her an IV and gave her the morphine. Jasper, tried his best not to remain completely still by pacing back and forth in her room. I sat on the side of her bed opposite of Edward at her feet.

Chief Swan showed up he came in, with the normal response to us, he say Edward and I together and I could see the dislike in his eyes. He respected us but didn't really like us. He went off and started to talk to Carlisle about her condition. He assured him that she should wake up soon. Carlisle also prescribed her Vicodin, a very strong pain narcotic.

There was something about Edward, I could tell he was sad, but it went deeper than that. I couldn't quite figure it out. I didn't realize I was staring at him, he caught my stare, it was almost as if he held my eyes there.

"Thank you." He said, very formal. "You're father is very kind for helping us like this."

I smiled, "No problem, so did your sister get headaches often? Does she sleep well?"

"Yes, she was all but immune to most headache medicines. As for the sleep, I don't think she does, she doesn't go to bed until real late. I can still here her radio on at 3 am, I know she get's up around 5 am. That's when she does her hair and such for school. Sheesh Alice, look what happened to you." He shook his head with a pathetic laugh. He looked up to me; his crooked smile would have made my heart stop beating if I was still alive, that is.

APOV

It all became confusing so fast, I couldn't keep track of what was the present and what the _future_ was, it hurt so bad like someone was trying to set fire to me alive. It was the strongest vision I had ever scene, crystal clear.

It was about Bella, I saw her. I think it was her at least, she was drinking _blood_. That couldn't be though, she was my friend, I've seen it so many times. She was a…a…a…_vampire_. I couldn't tell people that, I just couldn't. I'd have to get her to tell me. Then I saw myself, perfect, pale, and bright crimson eyes. I was in front of a mirror; I put my hand up to touch my face. I was just like them, I was one of them. This isn't making sense! Jasper put his arms around my waste and I smiled up at him. Everything went all hazy, then call I could feel was the pain.

I couldn't escape the pain, then it just stopped. I was aware that Edward was talking, I shot out of my bed as fast as I could, I had to figure out when I was. I shook my head back and forth rubbing my temples, that movement hurt my head. Something felt off inside my head, I wanted to look to the future to check, but right now my head hurt enough, I don't want to add to it.

"Hey guys!" I said smiling. Jasper was the first one to eye me. I smiled as big as I could for him. He made me so happy. "So did you guys skip school? That had to be fun; I mean who wants to go to school the first day anyways? I bet there's going to be tons of gossip. " I rattled to them, noting the IV in my arm, taking the hospital setting, the worried faces. Bella was against the wall. I made a grumpy face.

"Bella." I said crossing my arms pouting. "Why are you across the room you meanie! Headaches are _so _not contagious!" Bella came over and gave me a quick hug keeping one arm around me. I looked back at Jasper; he smiled and slowly came over to me.

"Are you alright Miss Swan?" He said, his southern accent was only a little noticeable. He was so polite, and perfect, and mine.

"I'm quite fine thank you." I said to him, he sighed relief. He was really worried about me.

"Well you gave us a run for our money Alice!" Edward scolded. He was just joking though, we was laughing by the end.

"HEY! It's not my fault I passed out; at least I got shopping money for Saturday, we are still going right Bella?" She seemed reluctant to answer, but she smiled.

"Yeah, I guess we could. If it's okay with Carlisle." Perfect, then we can get the chance to talk.

"Someone talking about me?" Wow, Bella's dad looks awesome! "How are we doing Miss Swan?" He asked me. I perked right up!

"I'm good, better than good really. Thanks a bunch!" I said to him. He smiled; he never looked at any of the papers in front of him or took notes. Weird, photographic memory. He put a hand on Edwards shoulder.

"Your father wants to talk to you Edward." He told him, he got up and left. Leaving me alone with the Cullens. "So Miss Swan, the cause of your headaches is still unknown, unless you have more information for us, we wish to stop the pain, but without a cause we can't help you." He was so nice. Could I trust him though?

I rubbed my short black hair, which was flat. All that time wasted and my hair is ruined. I pouted just a bit. "Hmm, I don't know Dr. Really!" I told him, it was a lie.

"Alice," Jasper said my name, for the first time I ever heard him call me my first name. "You can trust us, promise." He winked. I smiled; they knew something was off about me.

"Well, I can . . . see things in my head, like visions of the future." I told them, Dr. Carlisle looks intrigued, he obviously wanted more information, but I mainly spoke to Bella, who was sitting next to me with her arm around me. "It's no big deal really, they are only small headaches. Sorry I cheated in poker!" They all started laughing. I smiled too and eventually joined in.

"So you don't get much sleep?" The doctor must have been talking to Edward when I was asleep! He threw me to the mad scientists! I smiled though, to try to be nice. I don't like this.

"Not much."

"What kinds of things do you see?"

"Lots of things, anything I really want. Sometimes I slip into a vision without realizing it."

"Interesting, did you have a vision when you were out?" I became very nervous. Yes! I wanted to say – you guys are all vampires! I couldn't say that though, what they would think, they would shove me into the loony bin.

"Anything." Jasper repeated. "We aren't going anywhere." I looked at him, he knew. He knew I knew.

I took a deep breath, Bella stood up, took her arm off of me. I closed my eyes; I don't want to see their faces. "You promise to tell me the truth? If I'm right?" I waited patiently, something I rarely did.

"Yes." Bella, Jasper and Carlisle agreed.

"Vampire." I said, so quietly, I could barley hear myself. I took in another deep breath, I opened my eyes to see their reactions.

**^_^ Want to know what's next? Review, I'm not posting unless I get them. Period! Thanks for reading! 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Notes: Wow. You guys are awesome for reviewing! I was in awe of how many reviews I got on one chapter. Well as promised, I updated.**_

"_Vampire." I said, so quietly, I could barley hear myself. I took in another deep breath; I opened my eyes to see their reactions._

Chapter 4: My Little Pixie

_APOV_

I don't know how many seconds could go by without it being too long without anyone besides me moving. I suddenly felt very small with 3 pairs of eyes watching my every move. Each had a different expression, from pain to fear. Should I say something? No, I have already said enough.

I saw life flicker back into Dr. Cullen's face, he blinked and moved slowly. I suddenly felt calm; Jasper looked from me to Dr. Cullen. I couldn't forget the awkwardness of this though. "You promised," I said quietly. "You promised that if I got it right, you would tell me the truth." I looked him strait into his golden eyes.

"Do you think you're right?" He asked me simply. Easy enough to answer,

"Yes." I told him seriously.

"Are you sure you want to know?" I'm sure, I do want to know this, there had to be a reason I saw this.

"Yes." It seems the only word I can tell them. I wasn't scared, but I did feel like a black sheep in a way.

He smiled, not warmly, half heartedly. Bella backed a few feet even further away from me.

_BPOV_

I was internally shaking my head, not wanting to scare her by any movements. She had premonitions that would explain a lot, but a latent vampire ability? I took a deep breath, it was useless, however. At this point I wished I had her ability it could come in use, we could have avoided this.

She didn't look scared. Carlisle was talking to her, but I decided that I would back up a bit more. I don't want her to run away screaming, I would feel bad, she was my only friend outside of my family.

"Then you are correct." Carlisle told her.

I could feel Jasper's tension from over here; I didn't need his gift for that. He was too busy calming Alice and I to realize that I was watching the reaction on his face, he looked pained. Not thirst but hurt emotionally. I wonder if he was thinking the same as me. What happened next surprised me. . .

She smiled, unsure if she should or not, she hesitated for a second or so. "So …Why you out during the day?"

I hit myself on the head smiling, humans and their stupid movies. It's rotting their small brains. I looked up at Alice, she wasn't joking around. "Alice," I was holding back laughter now, "you shouldn't listen to everything you hear on TV."

"But what about coffins, and bats and, and-"

"No Alice," Jasper spoke now, he looked amused and graved at the same time. "We sparkle in the sun, don't turn into bats, obviously don't have fangs, we don't sleep – at all. Aren't you forgetting one?"

Her eyes went up like she was searching in her brain for something, this girl was strange. You could see the light in her green eyes when she figured out the answer to the question. I held absolutely still, if anything would send her over the edge this one would.

"OH! Oh." She went from – YES! I know the answer to – uh oh, in the matter of seconds, her face sunk. "You mean do you drink blood?"

"That's exactly what I mean, important don't you think?" I couldn't figure out why Jasper was questioning her like this. I understand that this is something not to be taken lightly, but the poor girl has been through a lot, why add to it?

"I already know that one." She said shaking her head, then pointed to her brain, "Random future seeker, remember? You drink animal blood, you wouldn't hurt me." She smiled at him. I almost forgot about Carlisle, Jasper kind of took the conversation over.

I took a cautious step forward. Still unsure when she's going to burst.

"So I should be fine right? Can I go home now? I have a shopping trip to plan." She said smiling at me. Trying to get up out of the bed, yet getting annoyed at the IV. "Oh, I almost forgot!" Jasper and I looked confused, Carlisle was studying her. She concentrated a little bit, like during the poster match, then her face looked like she was looking a hundred miles away. She winced a bit, then smiled. "Yup. Still works, just checking."

"What did you see?" I asked curiously.

"Just making sure you were still going on Saturday." She smiled. I shook my head in disbelief. "Hey you think I could talk to Jasper alone though. I have to tell him something."

I smiled at him with an I told you so look. He just shook his head.

"Before I go, I want to ask you a few more questions Alice." Carlisle said, clearly amused by my pixie friend. "Three more specifically, why do you insist on getting such a low amount of sleep, and also, during your 'coma' did you by chance see anything, feel anything, also during your visions, or after, do you feel any pain?" I wanted to punch him. Of course he needed the answers to his unsolved questions.

"Umm," She looked thoughtful, "I don't sleep because I don't feel tired, and if I sleep I still have visions and it confuses me more than normal," She winced. "As for, the 'coma' I was just having a vision, it was weird though. It was like I was on _fire_. The vision was so clear though, I really could see everything. It was cool, and I always get mini-headaches after I have a vision, but I don't mind."

_JPOV_

She took the news not showing an ounce of fear, this one is odd. The longing I felt for her is still there, there was a gravitational pull towards here. I was slightly aware of the question and answer session that Carlisle was having; however I was more intent on watching her, memorizing everything. He moods with their matching faces, she was always so content, it was such a relaxing emotional climate.

She wanted to talk to me alone, without anyone in the room, what if I kill her. No I wouldn't be able to; I was far to attached for anything to happen to her, I could follow her anywhere. I would have to change her, could I? No, no matter how strong I am, I wouldn't be able to handle _that. _Carlisle, I would ask him. He would understand. He left though, it was just Alice and I in the room now, her IV was removed and she was sitting Indian style on her bed, contemplating what to say next. Her mood was switching quickly, she was sad, happy, _lust_, and angry. They switched so quickly, from one to another. She looked up, with an expression that I had not scene before. Her face turned red, with the blood so close to her membrane, the burn in my throat was becoming unbearable.

"Jasper, I want to ask you something." She was serious, I couldn't tell what she was thinking, what the new feeling is.

"You can ask me anything, Miss Swan." I told her, I couldn't be rude to this young lady. She was the most important thing in my life now.

"I want to become, one of you, I was wondering how that worked." I couldn't look at his face, I heard a low hiss coming from his mouth though.

"Miss Swan-" She cut me off with, "Alice."

"Alice, you have to understand that I can't just do that, it is so much more complicated than you can imagine, please just wait. I promise you that in time I will, but not now." I had made my choice already, but she had to realistic, I can't just go changing her with her foster father being Chief of Police.

"I know, I can see that." I was confused.

"What exactly did you see Alice?" I didn't want to be rude; I went and sat down by here. Careful not to breathe more than necessary. It was too tempting.

"Bella drinking blood, you and me together," she winced a little and turned pink once again. My eyes hardened with the tension so high, I could kill her so easily, she wouldn't feel a thing. "Me becoming a, well, one of you. I had red eyes, it was so clear."

"Alice, you have to understand, it would be so easy to kill you. You have no idea what you are as-"

"No, Jazzy, you don't know what you're talking about." Jazzy? I smiled, she gave me a nickname, and she was one of a kind, and she was mine. "I have never been wrong, I can see that you are going to make me a vampire, I know that, I trust you. I just want to know _how_ it happens."

Of course this is what she wanted, I thought of all the newborns in the south. My Alice being as we all once were, untamed, wild. Would she understand? Could she? I'm not sure if I should tell her that or not. "Its very difficult, it's painful, more than you could possibly imagine. It lasts for three days, and then you have no power over the thirst that, no matter how hard you try, you cannot escape. It is the price we pay." She smiled, _why_? Did she not understand how dangerous newborns are, how painful it is, the negative effect it could have on a person.

"Jazzy, do you love me?" She laid her head on my lap and looked up at me. I didn't want to explain to her how I could, how I wanted to, drink her blood. Her green eyes and smile told me something else that she would love me, as much as I did her no matter what I did to her.

"More than you could ever understand, my little pixie." I carefully played with her short hair. In the far back of my mind I knew that I could not leave her human long, just one mistake would be the end of her, and me as well. I wanted to stay like this forever, to never let her leave me, I wanted to change her now and make her mine for eternity, but something told me that the screaming I heard from Chief Swan directed toward Edward would tell me that this could be more problematic than I thought. My little pixie couldn't hear it, and I was not planning on telling her anything.

_**Well then, if you want more – you are going to have to review again. I put a lot of effort into this and I love the feedback, so I want 5 more reviews before I update. Okay? Maybe if I get impatient I will update sooner. Criticism is always welcome, I really want to improve. So please review – tell me what you like or didn't like. Anything, really, if you have an idea or a random thought. Thanks again though for the lovely reviews I got last time, you guys are awesome! **_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Innocence and Hate

EPOV

"Your father wants to talk to you, Edward." Dr. Cullen told me, I didn't want to make him wait even though Alice had just woken up. He would probably want to know what happened.

I made my way down the corridors to find Chief Swan in his uniform pacing impatiently. He looked at the watch on his wrist quite a few times before he noticed me.

"Dad, what's new?" I asked him, smiling half heartily. I leaned against the wall waiting for him to start asking questions.

"Edward, you and your sister are really a handful you know." This is normally the conversation that we have before they give us away to the next home. "Between her visions and your mind reading ability, you keep me on my toes. There is only so much I can handle, when I got that call from Dr. Cullen I wasn't sure what to think. I thought maybe you told him and they shoved you both in an asylum." He shook his head. "What do you want me to do with you two?"

What did he want to do with us? What kind of question is that? It's not like we are things, we can't just be thrown away, despite what people think.

"Dad, what do you want me to say? I'm sorry Alice got into a coma? I can't do that, Alice will be Alice." I shook my head. Only one more year and I'll be a legal adult.

"No, Edward, I want you to be more responsible. When my wife left me all I had was myself, but now I have you and Alice, I can't have you leave me to. Can't you try to be normal? It is obviously hurting her to have these visions, maybe we should get her help." He was lost, trying to come up with a logical explanation for this. Sometimes I wished that I could read other people's minds, not just Alice's. "Dr. Cullen is really good, but maybe you shouldn't hang out with them. Look what happened today."

"You think the Cullen's caused this!? Are you insane!?" I raised my voice, this is ridiculous, they wouldn't hurt anyone, they are some of the most decent people I have ever met.

"Edward, you were fine until you went to school with them and one day then your sister ends up in a coma! I am grateful that Dr. Cullen moved here, but there is something wrong with them, I just can't put my finger on it. I don't want to know. I just want you and your sister to be okay! You are my family."

"Fine." I said absently, not really meaning it. I started my way back to the room and halfway met up with Bella and Dr. Cullen. Bella and Dr. Cullen were discussing something; I couldn't really hear what they were saying. They noticed me almost immediately.

BPOV

"Carlisle, you do realize what this means." I told him, I was speaking so low that humans wouldn't be able to hear. Jasper and Alice, I knew that she liked him. I just never thought that it would come to this, Jasper will want to make her a vampire.

"I will let him make the choice." He said gravely. "It is her choice as well though. We will discuss this later." I noticed Edward was walking back this way. I nodded to Carlisle, and he continued to his office.

"Bella." Edward greeted me. "How's Alice?"

There was something in his voice that made me think that there was something wrong. I didn't want to pry. There is something that is wrong with these two humans.

"She's with Jasper." I couldn't help but to smile at that one.

"Your brother?" He looked confused.

"Yeah, how about you? What's new?" His face became pained. It hurt me to see him like this; he was so calm and selfless all the time.

"Nothing." He avoided my eyes.

"How about we talk." I said, I moved to a small waiting room that was empty, no one human will be able to hear us, and it would seem odd if we stood and talked in the middle of a hospital hallway. Edward nodded and followed me absently. There was no life in his green eyes; they were the same as his sisters, I gestured for him to sit next to me. "Now how about you tell me what's wrong. There has to be something bothering you."

"It's nothing really." He store at the floor while we talked.

"How about you tell me something about yourself then?" I wanted to get his mind off of things, he gave a strange smile before he started talking, it was almost evil.

"I'm 17." I rolled my eyes, thanks for pointing out the obvious.

"Okay, where were you before you came to Forks?"

"Classified." He wasn't going to give me anything.

"Classified? Doubt it. Please tell me, you'll feel better when you tell someone." I couldn't believe this guy.

"We came from Biloxi, our foster parents, the Coheres." Okay, well at least that is something.

"Did you like them?"

"No. I couldn't imagine two worse people than them. I'm sure you found out by now, my sister and I have superhuman abilities, if anything you have noticed Alice's visions." I nodded. "Well they found out, not that we tried too hard to hide it. They decided that it was for the best that we were both admitted to a local insane asylum. You could imagine how that went over with me; I called the child services and lied to them. I told them that I thought they were insane, they believed me. Alice she's always looking for the Brightside of things, I wasn't going to stand there and let them admit us. We didn't deserve that." He was very calm telling me this story, he was still staring at the floor, remembering.

"Of course they found out what we did, why wouldn't they? They shoved us both into the basement, they gave us barely enough food, they just wanted to keep us alive so that they couldn't be charged. We were at there house for a total of 28 days before social services came and arrested them, out of the 28 days we were in the basement roughly 17 days. I can't say that was all they did; they thought it would be necessary to punish us. After all, we were awful children for lying. I got the brunt of it, not wanting Alice to be the one. I don't care that we are the same age, Alice will always be like a younger sister to me." I really couldn't say anything to that. He smiled again.

"You know what sucks?" He said looking at me now. I just shook my head. "They put us in counseling. It took us three months to convince them that we are not dramatized. When they realized that, they thought we were insane, they decided to see if by putting us in a new house that we could readjust to life."

"So they sent you to Forks?"

"Yes. I loved it here, we were here all summer practically, Charlie was informed of our 'condition' of course, but he cared about us. Alice can't even remember anything. She thinks that we went from having our mom die to being here. Not that I plan on telling her anything. That's when things started to get complicated though. She kept seeing us being friends with your family. She was so excited today to finally meet you. She is always so sure of her future you see, she's never wrong. Her visions can change though, people change their minds."

"That's why she was so excited to meet me, she saw us coming." I laughed.

"You're the first friends we've had in a long time." He seemed generally happy, then his face turned grave again. "Charlie was just telling me that you were dangerous people, or something along those lines, he doesn't want us to be around you. He thinks you're the reason that Alice got hurt."

He couldn't be truer. "We are dangerous." I told him.

"You're wrong though." He said. "It is not your fault Alice got hurt."

Yes it was! I wanted to shout at him. "Edward we are dangerous, maybe your father was right. Maybe we shouldn't be friends. I wouldn't ever want to hurt you, I could, you have no idea how easy that would be for me."

"There is NOTHING you can do that would be worse than leaving another house, I finally have friends, and I have a father who is generally worried about me, a place to live. If it is anyone's fault Alice is in here, it would be mine. It is always my fault."

Selfless and loyal, I hated this. I hated the way he made me feel, how I could be safe with this human. How I could, how I wanted to be his friend. Yet at the same time, I wanted to tell him that my brother wanted to take his sister away from him. How I wanted him, because I wanted my family to be happy. How at this very moment I wanted to make him feel better. I just couldn't though.

"Edward." I barley said.

Carlisle came in and put his and on my shoulder, "Edward and Alice and leaving." Edward got up and shot me a glance that made my un-beating heart weigh a ton. He hated me. I knew he hated me, I got him to trust me, then I told him that we shouldn't be friends. He has every right to hate me.

Jasper walked in the door, he looked different, and all I wanted to do was cry. I sat there in the small waiting room, surrounded by my family, sobbing, knowing well that the tears will never come, and that I would see him in school tomorrow.

_**Thanks for the reviews again! Umm, one review and I'll post again. Review please though, I love knowing what I could do better, if you liked it and such. I'm free all weekend so I have lots of time to type. I might even post another one tonight if I get a comment on this! Thanks for reading! **_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Shattered

BPOV

What is a friend? A person attached to another by feelings of affection or personal regard, a person who gives assistance, a person who is on good terms with another, a member on the same nation, party, or group as another. Any definition there is out there has one thing in common, it's not me.

I cannot be a friend, I am not on the same terms with the other of which I want to be friends with, I do not give assistance when he is in need, the feelings that attach me to him is not shared amongst us, so can I be his friend? I, according to this dictionary, cannot.

After the events today, I truly failed at becoming someone's friend. What was I to expect? That I could befriend a human; that we could over come the difference in our entity?

"Bella!" Rose called my name. I had been in my room sense I got here, curled up with my head against my knees in the far corner of my room, I can't sleep but I can do this at least. She was downstairs, but I could still here them.

Jasper was still on the phone with Alice, from the sounds of it, she does most of the conversation. Jasper adds some input now and then, but over all he is quiet. She doesn't sleep often, so being 3am Jasper is trying to get her to get at least more 2 hours of sleep. Rose has been trying to get me to stop wallowing in self pity; it also was not working well. Carlisle has been coming up with some "plans" for Alice and Jasper. Esme keeps coming up to knock on my door; she was really worried about me.

"I will be down in the morning Rose." I told her, plain as day. Pain was still present in my voice, I will have to fix that, I'm a really bad at lying though; it took me a few decades to be able to act human. I suppose that is another trait brought back with me from my human times. Something that doesn't ware off when you change . . .

I couldn't go to school tomorrow. I couldn't bear to see them, I would leave. Go to Denali, no, I couldn't be around them too, I would be a burden. I couldn't do that to them. No, I would go to Italy, talk to Marcus, he owes me a favor or two, he could help me, do what ever we do, _burn_. I can't live in a world where the people I love get hurt because of what I am.

I looked up to see Jasper holding his slim silver phone out to me. Was I really so deep in thought that I didn't hear him enter? He was pained just being around me, his expression nearly as grave as my own. _It's Alice_, he mouthed. I knew that, who else would it be? I put my head back on my knees ignoring him, ignoring her, for my own good, for _his_, and for hers.

"She said you would do this." He put the phone back to his ear. Concentrating on my breathing, so I couldn't hear her voice, I didn't want to remember them. "Alice says,_ 'pick the damn phone up Bells, stop being a, uh, never mind.'_ She seems angry." He held his phone out yet again.

Reluctantly I picked it up. "Alice."

"Bella, please stop being so upset, I can't-"

"Alice, we can't be friends. I am not good for you, my brother is not good for you, nor is my family. Charlie doesn't want us near you, I'm not sure I trust me near you."

"Bella NO! I will _NOT_ stop being your friend. I liked my future, you keep changing it! You are only hurting yourself, hurting _Edward_."

"Alice,"

"NO! Don't say it! I know what you're going to say, so save it!" I was hurting her, my only friend. I need a friend, I need her more than she will ever be capable of knowing, yet I am throwing away our friendship, the only human friendship I have ever had. "Bella," I could hear the tears in her voice now. She was crying, upset, over something I said, or was going to say. I am hurting her. _Just like I hurt Edward_. "Bella, I really need you to trust me, to trust the future, I can't not be your friend, I know it's the same for you. You know you're only hurting yourself by doing this. I told Jazzy to put you on the phone because if I didn't I saw you _leaving_! I saw you, then, you, you, disappeared!" She was all out sobbing now, if she said anything after that I sounded like mush, even with vampire hearing I couldn't make out the individual syllables.

I put the phone on the ground beside me, I needed to think, I picked it up again. "Alice, its 3 am, have you got any sleep?"

"Yeah, I, uh, got, um, some." She said, sobbing between each word.

"Alice, do me a favor, I'm coming to your house, and I'll be there in about an hour. Are you still going to be awake?" I made up my mind, about one thing; maybe, I was going to go hunting first though.

"Mhm." She said, so I told her, "Fine, be sure your window is open, I'll be there in awhile."

I closed the phone. Stood up and Jasper nodded. I think he knew what I was thinking, he always did, just by the way my emotions worked.

I hunted for a good half hour, it was calming just to let go of all of my senses, to just be a _vampire_. I didn't have a care in the world then, than just my prey. Elk was by far, the least favorite thing I would want, but it calmed me quite a bit. I downed two Elk and left, I was in the same perfect condition as I left. I made it to Alice's room in record time.

She was on her bed, when I entered her room. She had tissues everywhere, used, unused, it was hard to imagine this as a bed. I stood against the wall by the window. I wasn't sure if she would be frightened, but I'm sure she saw this coming.

"Bella!" She squeaked, and she ran over to hug me. I put my hand on her back and tried to calm her, but I doubt my rock of a torso was comforting. She cried into my shirt for a good ten minutes before she finally calmed down. "You're not going anywhere?"

She didn't trust her visions, this was a first. "No, Alice, I promise we are not going anywhere." I walked over and sat on her bed, I put my arm around her, I really did scare her, just not in the sense I was anticipating. "I'm just not sure what the right thing to do here is, your brother hates me, you do know that right?"

She nodded, "He might have mentioned something like that."

"Then there is Chief Swan, he doesn't want you near us either you know."

She nodded, "We are teenager's Bells, what can possibly do?"

"I could think of a few, one of which, never mind." I changed my mind, I was going to say kick you out, but I doubt he would, he seemed attached to them.

"Charlie wouldn't, I would see that. I'm waiting for it." She seemed sure; she saw this whole conversation then.

"Have you ever read the Harry Potter books?" I was confused by this, yes, I have, but why would she care?

"_The prophecy said that neither one can live while the other survives, that one of us is going to have to kill the other in the end._" She recited it off the top of her head. She seemed so intent on making her point clear, I don't understand. She looked like she was looking at something far away, the whole time she talked. "It's just like us."

"Alice-" She put her hand up.

"Bella, I'm not saying I'm going to kill any of you, that you are going to kill me. Not in a literal sense. Think, I can't leave Jasper, you have to understand that. I have seen what happened if you left us, Jasper would die. Bella, the same effect would happen if you left your family, they would leave forks, and, Bella, I can't keep loosing people I care about. However, if you stay, I will end up 'dead,' because deep down I know you know what is going to happen. I have seen it countless times, I am going to be one of you, you know that." I did, that's what Carlisle has been doing for the past few hours. "Bella, I die, or Jasper dies. We both have to give up something for this to work."

She was right, we were going to eventually kill her, or Jasper himself, if she left us. "Alice." I hugged her close to me, I could feel her braking down again, the bed was ever so slightly shaking. "Things will work themselves out. I really want to believe that, but I'm not sure anymore."

"Bella, Edward doesn't hate you, he hates knowing the future, not being able to change it. He can't, he has seen that in my head so many times. He doesn't even know what you are, he just knows that you will end up together, I have a feeling you know that too."

"He means a lot to me Alice, just not _that _way; he is easy to talk to. I'm not going to put him in harms way though. You will soon find out being stuck in the middle of two worlds is not in the best interest for anyone. It is your choice though; you will be the only one with it, just think about it okay?"

She nodded, but she has already made up her mind.

"So Alice, you like Harry Potter?" I eyed her speculatively, she stopped crying for now, and seemed back to her bubbly self.

"NO!" She said a little too loud. I was afraid the guys were going to wake up, but they didn't. "I just like the quote." She smiled, I messed with her hair a bit.

"Sure!" We both couldn't help but to laugh at that.

I stayed as late as I felt I could, she gave me hair tips, fashion tips, apparently I was not "hip" enough. She told me the latest gossip, then I knew I had to go. I knew that the sun would be up soon, that another day has broken the past. I faintly heard, Claire de Lune, as I left.

"That's Edward!" She squealed. "He plays the keyboard in the morning, its really awesome, Charlie wont get him a real piano though, too expensive. Well, see you tomorrow, later? Yeah!" I left through her window.

All the way back I thought of Edward, of the look he gave me as he left the waiting room. I knew that I would have to face him today, but what could possibly make this situation better? How could I be friends with someone who hated me, who isn't the same as me? Who could, just from being around me, be hurt from something I do or say?

_**Author's Notes: Okay, let's see here, thanks again for all the reviews! You guys really are amazing! I would have had this up much sooner if the internet wasn't knocked out all morning. Something happened, but anyways, keep reviewing. I want to see a few before I post the next chapter! I love hearing your thoughts on the chapter too! Also-random Harry Potter quote, o_O I was a HUGE Harry Potter fan awhile ago, not so much anymore, but I really liked that quote, and I thought it weirdly fit. So well, yeah, REVIEW! **_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Blood Condition

APOV:

I watched as Bella jumped out my window, she disappeared into a blur as she left my house. I glared out my door down to hall to Edward's room. I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted all my way down to his room.

"You're up early." I said sarcastically.

"So are you, or should I say late?" He continued playing, without missing a single note.

"_Jasper_ and I were talking, is that a problem?" I can't believe him, he is such a meanie!

"Depriving others from sleep?" I winced, telling him would defiantly be bad. . .

"NO!" I yelled a bit too loud. I covered my mouth almost immediately. "Why are you playing?"

"I feel like it."

"You haven't played sense mom died, what's the occasion?" I defiantly covered for him today, if only she knew. . .

"Alice." I was furious, he is never up this early, he never plays the piano in the morning! He is invading my personal space! Whatever.

I went about my morning spending an hour more on the phone with my Jazzy, then continued the normal morning routine. The entire time I was getting dressed all I could think about was the Cullens, how they seemed so normal, I'll never be able to see them the same way again. I wanted to double check their reactions, I'm sure they all know by now, but I didn't want to ruin my mood with a headache. I spun around the corner of the bathroom and headed down to dinner, then I realized that Edward's song wasn't what he was normally playing, it was something new. Yet I couldn't help it, I scanned the future briefly; saw something I never wanted to see.

I was in a car, screaming, Jasper and Carlisle were holding me down. I was screaming bloody murder, "Edward! Edward! Jasper where are they?!" It was dark too, there were no lights on, or maybe it was the tint from the windows. I looked horrible, tears going down my face, my hands lashing out at anything that moved. I kept pushing myself; I wanted to be able to see more, more of this vision. I saw a cell phone. It was one I've never seen before, it was disposable. Jasper looked like he would be crying if he could, Bella and Edward where _are _they! I noticed the ID on the phone, Victoria?

I fell to my knees on the kitchen floor. Grasping my head in both my hands, _It's getting worse. _I thought to myself. The more I think of the Cullens, the harder it is for the visions to come, it hurts, almost unbearable. It was hard for me to breath, something was restricting my lungs, but I was alone.

"Alice, Sweetheart!" Charlie. I was gasping, low quick breaths. I shouldn't push my visions. "Should I call someone?"

"No." I finally managed, pulling myself off the floor. I noticed Edward right behind him; he looked horrible, like he saw a ghost. I smiled. "I'm good!" I bounced up and gave him a hug and went to see if we had any Cheerios today. I felt my face drop when I realized we were still out!

I saw him smirk. MIND READER! _ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?_ I wanted to check.

I turned around, to see Edward still staring at me. He nodded. _HOW LONG?! _I shouted my mind as loud as I could. Wincing slightly at my already headache.

"Not, too long." He said reluctantly. Shoot.

I crossed my arms and stuck my tongue out. I wouldn't want to spoil the secret, so I better keep my thoughts secured. _Alpha, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Epsilon, Delta, Zeta, Eta, Theta, Lota…_

BPOV

"I just don't see Roses problem!" Emmet pouted the whole way to school. Jasper was quiet, too quiet. I smiled when he noticed I was staring at him through my mirror.

"I am RIGHT here Emmet!" She shrieked. I had to 'separate' the happy couple after their little fight this morning.

I wanted to bash both their heads in. Alice . . . that girl is so troublesome, and I see her first period. I better cheer up a bit before school starts. Hopefully she will get the memo by now, but I'm not going to fight her, no, I'll let her make her own choice.

When in finally got there, she was in her seat waiting patiently for me, she looked like she was concentrating really hard, her eyes were blood shot, hands covering her temples. Madame stood at the front of the room, her curly blonde hair bouncing about as she spoke energetically to the class, most of them dumbfounded.

"Bella." Alice greeted me, she was in pain.

"Alice, are you okay?" she shook her head. "What's wrong then?"

"I saw something. It was me, and Jasper and the Doctor, and then you and Edward were missing and I-I was screaming. Then Edward came down. All morning I've been trying to remember the Greek alphabet, and then I finished that and started memorizing math formulas. I think, he saw it." She put her head against the table; it must feel cold to a human. That or she likes the hard surface. "Anyways!" She perked up nearly immediately, "I saw the cutest top ever in American Eagle Outfitters! We should totally go there this weekend." I sighed; she has a very thick skull too.

"Alice, if your head is hurting, be sure to tell me or Jazz. Okay? I think we might be able to. . ." I changed my mind. What was I thinking? It was far too easy to be myself with her. "Umm, Lui – to him or her." I said answering Madame's question. French…it's so easy!

She looked at me in awe. I laughed, she must not have been listening, I made her pay attention for the rest of the period, her first time through school, as painful as it may be, she should at least learn something.

"Jazzy!!" She screeched as we walked from one building to another, He seemed happy to see her, though it was present in his eyes, that he was barley breathing. I grabbed Alice's little arm before she walked right into her death. "HEY!" She said spinning around to me.

"Alice, I don't think Jazz is ready for a . . . close relationship. I think you should hold off the random spazz hugging." She pouted a bit, "Remember our little discussion?"

"He won't hurt me, but I can see you point." She smiled, he smiled back. I had the strongest urge to look away.

"Jazz? You good, I have to get Biology?" I looked from him to Alice, then back to him again. Hmm, they do look cute together. I smiled, he nodded. "Talk to you later then guys!"

Biology, shoot. I totally forgot about this class. I sat next to none other than Edward Swan. I must have been subconsciously suppressing this moment; it had been so far back in my mind, I had been so worried about other things. . .

I walked into the building; my steps much slower now; slow even for humans. I counted the doors as I passed them, one, two, three, four. . .

Five, it was inevitable; I was going to have to talk to him. We sat next to each other, we are lab partners. I entered the room and got the average stares from every normal guy and the glares from the girls, then the expected glare from Edward. He looked angry.

I sat down silently next to him, I didn't make eye contact, and I didn't show emotion.

"Hello." He said in a rough dry voice, like it was the first time he talked all morning.

Don't be rude! I told myself. "Hi." I met his eyes for a few moments and looked away quickly.

Class started, the first hour went by quickly, the second lab hour took longer. The teacher distributed the blood testers. I took a deep breath, unlike my brothers and sisters I could handle this. However, I can't say I enjoy this experience. He handed me the small prongs. Edward looked at me for a brief second, I'm sure a human would have missed it.

"Okay, so take the prong and prick your finger, follow the direction, you're in high school! PLEASE! PLEASE! FOLLOW DIRECTIONS!" Mrs. Carpenter was very . . . excited? I'm not quite sure. "Anyone who fools around not only gets an F but also wins a trip to the principal's office. Clear?" We all nodded.

I played with the prong in my hand, there were squeals coming from girls around us. Edward was looking at me strangely; I wonder if he knew anything, I doubt it though. No matter what he saw in Alice's head, I doubt she was thinking anything about vampires. I don't know how long I can ignore his glares though. I peeked over.

"So do you want to go first?" He asked me, technically we are lab partners, and technically that little prong wont go through my skin, and technically I don't have blood so, "No, you can go."

He nodded, my throat was already in flames from all the testing going around us, it wasn't too hard to ignore, but it was painful. As I expected.

Edward took the prong and a single drop of blood fell, I felt the venom fill my mouth. Not now, I am not hunting, I am not hunting. I swallowed the venom.

"Don't like the sight of blood?" He laughed; I loved when he laughed, even when he was laughing at my expense. Even if every bone in my body told me not to be close to him, he somehow made me feel, normal, human almost.

"I guess you could say that." I smiled.

"Your turn."

"Umm, not such a good idea." I grimaced; I hope he wasn't as clever as his sister. "I have a blood disorder, don't believe me ask my father, Carlisle."

"So we're done."

"Yup."

**Author's Notes: MY HEAD HURTS! REALLY BAD! ******** So if this wasn't up to par sorry! I recently learned lack of sleep is bad, and I felt guilty not updating. REVIEW! Please! Or I wont post, I love all the reviews I got last time! Thanks guys! Sorry to all the people I told I'll have to chapter up earlier. I'm normally not this dead. . . . **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Hold That Thought!

**BPOV**:

It's funny how the quote "opposites attract" is proven each day that I go to school. I couldn't help but to think that given Alice and Jasper's interesting relationship. So you think I would not have been shocked by them holding hands by the time it was lunch, I was. There they were in the line a few people ahead of me, I could see the slight tightness in Jasper's eyes, I was surprised that he even let Alice do this. I noticed he bought enough food for two people, very gentlemen like.

It was hard to forget my problems with those two around, of course Edward was still invited to sit with us, and it wouldn't be fair for us to steal him away from his sister when they were obviously so close. Rosalie was nearly dying from having them around, she wouldn't come out and say it of course, but it was obvious, she was sending them slight glares throughout the period. Emmett would rub her arm ever so gently, and whisper something along the lines of minding her temper. Yes, Emmett was still in his "Gangsta" phase, this has been pure torture for the past week or so.

Alice was chatting up a storm with Jasper, he would nod and agree, sometimes he would add a comment or two, but other than that they would go off on their little tangents.

Then there was Edward. Where to start? He made sure to glare at me for the whole time. He sat as far away from me as possible, he was small talking to Emmett who seemed very thrilled to have someone to talk to. I thought we were over the whole, "I hate Bella Cullen" thing, didn't we make up in biology?

I fooled around with an apple all period. Not really, paying attention to anyone. Every now and then I would look up to see him glaring.

"So you going to eat anything or just fool around all period." Edward told me eventually. I heard Emmett make a small cough to cover up his laughter. Damn him.

"Umm, no?" I meant it to be a statement but it came out more as a question.

"Oh." He went back to glaring at me, for a second I thought he actually cared. Alice was wide eyed watching my every move; of course she would be curious.

"Fine." I grumbled. I turned the apple over and made a face of disgust. I took a _very _small bite out of the apple, swallowed reluctantly. Dirt, disgusting that those humans really eat this, it is the most repulsing stuff ever.

Alice was in awe. Of course she was, I sighed.

I eventually got fed up and went up to dump my tray. When I got back, I hadn't realized that there were so many conversations going on.

"English is a lot of fun!" Alice perked up. "We got some new books too!" She shoved a copy of Anne Rice's Interview with a Vampire at Jasper.

"Yeah, we have to read that too." Edward said joining her conversation. "You actually believe in Vampires Alice?"

Alice! I can't believe her! What is she _trying_ to do? She looked hesitantly at me, and then to Jasper, she knew she made a wrong step, well Miss Alice, better think of something quick.

"Of course!" She squealed. She had four sets of topaz eyes glued to her, she knew it too. "Edward, we can't be the only beings in this world, that would make life boring!"

"Alice," Edward sighed. "You need to stop reading sci-fi. The things you come up with, this is like when you wanted to make your life a musical, you went around singing all day, just like people don't sing randomly, vampires do NOT exist."

She smiled hugely; she knew he wouldn't think anything of it. Edward and Alice seemed to be having a silent conversation, weird. Maybe I was wrong.

**APOV**:

_LIAR_! _LIAR_! _LIAR_! I shouted in my head. He looked at me, and smiled.

"Alice, care to share with me why you think there are blood sucking monsters in the world?" Evil brother o'mine

I looked at Jasper; he seemed really still, almost like a rock. I grabbed his granite hand in both of mine. Trying to sooth his tension to the direction my conversation went.

"Edward! Don't be racist!" I blurted out.

Emmett started to laugh, soon everyone joined in, everyone but Edward, who was still annoying me by ignoring Bella. By the time the bell rang, lunch was over and I barley touched my food. I stood up to dump my tray but Jazzy beat me to it, he swiftly took the tray to the garbage and took my hand. Edward and I had math, the worst class in the whole wide world! With evil Mrs. Clancy! She was like the devil.

We were not in math yesterday because of my slight incident, it was weird how fast things changed, and how it seemed forever ago that happened. Mrs. Clancy was short, with short black curly hair. She was one of the teachers that had a reputation of dousing your eyes in acid if you don't do you homework.

"Just sit in the back." She told us when we walked in, she had an overhead with the answers to last night's homework up.

We did as we were told, the class was huge, maybe 30 people or so, this couldn't be good for the learning environment.

"What's with you and Jasper?" Edward asked, Clancy was sure not to notice our conversation.

"He's my boyfriend." I told him, crossing my arms over my chest. He laughed. "WHAT!?"

"After only knowing the guy for one afternoon?"

"Yeah, I knew I was going to end up with him, might as well skip the preface. Anywho, why don't you try to be nice to Bella, you're making her a wreck."

"There is something off about her." Duh! ". . . and you know it don't you." Uh, oh.

"No," I told him looking away from him.

"Yes you do, you were _just_ thinking it!" I ignored him for the rest of the period, concentrating on the math that was being taught, even though I couldn't see the board. Sometimes I wish he was normal!

He glared at me. I covered my mouth; he's listening to me again! Class continued to drag on until the teacher finally gave us our homework. Which was enough for at least two or three hours a day over the weekend, I know what class I won't do my homework in.

The car ride home, I was singing in my head and then decided to shove my RENT soundtrack in.

"Alice," Edward sighed. "Is she really mad at me?"

_I don't know Edward! What do YOU think!_

"You're not going to talk to me?" He pouted. I hate when he did this, he always gets his way.

"Edward, she's just a complex person, she doesn't know what she want, just like you! See you're perfect for each other."

He stopped talking and I turned the radio up. I loved dancing to the music; it was way too much fun. We were almost home, we were on LeStat Street, I think.

"To yoga, to yoga, to recipes and cheese!" I went from full out dancing in my seat, singing at the top of my lungs to my mind being blank.

Red, everywhere. I was trying to figure out what was happening, there was a dear, and then there was a girl. Red hair, she scared the dear, it was running right into the road. The girl was so beautiful, pale skin, red hair, and bright red eyes. She had to be a Vampire, she was like Bella. Her clothing was awful, didn't match really, like she got every piece from a different person. I noticed the sign, it was LeStat Street. I looked down to see Edward had a slight cut on his head, enough for the blood just to come out in a little drizzle. The red head seemed to change direction coming strait to the car, our car. It was so confusing. I couldn't keep track of the events in my head. We must have hit a dear, the airbags were dispatched.

"EDWARD!" I screamed, I shook my head violently to get my sight back. "EDWARD STOP THE CAR!"

I looked up just in time to see the dear; we were going to make it, I sighed in relief as the dear crossed the road in front of us while he slammed on the brakes and made the car stop with a jerk. There's another Vampire in the area, but this one drink human blood. . .

"Alice, you okay?" Edward was gripping the steering wheel with all his strength, he wasn't really looking at me, his eyes focused on something further away, I smiled, I wanted to lighten the mood, I hated when things were tense! It is REALLY annoying.

"YUP! HEY! You made my CD skip!" He looked scared, "Hey. . . Edward? You okay….?"

He looked slightly pale. "Hey Alice, who was that girl in your vision?"

"Nobody I know!" I said, maybe a little too quickly.

"Really . . ." He seemed too deep in thought. Uh-oh, I'm in trouble.

**BPOV**:

We made it home in record time for forks speed limits; I let Emmett drive, again. Not my best idea.

I went into the house at vampire speed, tired of the human charade for now; Carlisle was waiting for us in the dinning room. I winced as I remembered the apple… I was defiantly going hunting again tonight, I need to rinse that taste out of my mouth.

Carlisle gestured for us to sit down, I loath family meetings, we had to listen to Rosalie complain and Emmett's stupid comments. None the less I took my seat by Jasper and waited for Carlisle to start.

"Normally, I wouldn't be holding a meeting for this, but it seems that because of recent events," He eyed Jasper and I, "this information might be a disturbance for some."

Rose flipped her hair and took out her nail filer, and Esme scolded her with her eyes, Carlisle continued, "There is another Vampire in the area, we don't know how long he or she will be here, so I just wanted you to maybe tell your friend. . . I wouldn't want anything to happen to her because of what we are."

"That is all you wanted us for?" Rose said looking up from her already perfect nails.

"Rose. . ." Esme scolded lightly.

"No!" She jumped to her feat, now standing by Carlisle. "I don't like this, being friends with a human, a human who happens to know what we are, probably going to become one of us. No one should have their humanity taken away from them; you know that it's going to happen. Jasper and her are nearly inseparable, and no one seems to have a problem of that. What if the Volturi find out! Our whole family-"

"Rosalie Lillian Hale if you say anymore so help me, I will punish you so fast!" Esme. . . she's a force to be reckoned with.

". . . yes mom." Rose mumbled, yet she knew we all heard it.

Carlisle coughed. All attention was returned to him, "So as I was saying, maybe we should keep and eye and ear out, just in case."

With that the meeting ended and Jazz, Em and I went to sit on the couch. Rosalie was still throwing a temper tantrum over the whole Alice-becoming-a-vampire-for-Jazz-thing. This is about right, seeing as Em was too afraid to calm her down yet, and Jazz's cell went off as soon as we all got settled.

"Alice," Jazz's voice was so full of devotion, it was almost rude to listen to their conversation. Then he looked at me confused. "She wants to talk to us. . ." He said, putting the phone on the coffee table, pressing the speaker phone button. Like I knew what she wanted.

"I think, we have a problem." Alice said, Carlisle, Jazz, Em and I looked at each other. This can't be good, as if shopping tomorrow wasn't enough.

**Author's Notes: La di da di doo, like? Maybe not, that's okay. Tell me your opinion, what did you like, what could I do better, the usual! Please review, as always review and I'll post, I'm so close to 50. . . . Maybe I won't post till I get that many (hint, hint). I reply to anyone who writes me one, so thanks if you reviewed on the last chapter, and please continue to review. Umm, so if you have any ideas of things you want to see in the story make a suggestion, I'm always up for a challenge. Review~ Please, Please? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Wrong Place, Wrong Time**

_**APOV:**_

I locked myself into the bathroom and grabbed my cell; I had to call the Cullens, _without_ Edward listening to me. I think he read the wrong thought, maybe they would kill me, maybe they would change me, they will have to do something, I'm just happy it's Friday, then I wont take this to school with me.

I dialed Jazz, speed dial #13, he picked up before the phone got through one ring. "Alice," He said my name with such devotion; it was so hard to think of him as a Vampire.

"Jazz, I need to talk to you all," I said, not sure what was going to happen next.

"She wants to talk to us. . ." I heard Jasper say on the other end.

"I think we have a problem." I heard nothing on the other end of the phone line. It was all echoic, ugh, he put me on speaker.

I took the time that I had to myself in the bathroom to quickly run a brush through my hair. There was always time to make myself look better, plus it was helping my nerves, I hate being stressed, I much rather be happy.

"Alice? Are you within range of Edward's ability?" Of course Jazz would think of this, he was probably still listening to my thoughts, trying to pick out a few more pieces of the story.

"Probably," I admitted.

"Then stop what you're doing. I'm going to have Bella pick you up; I don't want a slip in information."

I heard Charlie making a ruckus downstairs, why does he have to be so loud! I looked at the clock on the wall, it was nearly 5 now. "Fine, but be sure she's ready to deal with Charlie. Oh and Jazzy can you get me something to eat while I'm there, please?"

He laughed, "Don't worry about Charlie, and I'm sure Esme can make you something I'll see you later Alice." No matter what the situation, he always made me feel happy. I hung up the phone and bounced out into the hall to see Edward nearly leaning against the door to hear my conversation. I grimaced as I noted he had already changed into his pajamas, honestly, how can we possibly be related when he dresses like that?

"Edward," I greeted him cheerfully, "So Whatcha doin'?" I said as I scooted around him to head downstairs to go see Charlie.

"Nothing, so was that Jasper Cullen you were talking to?" _Edward stop prying in my love life! _"Why are you all of a sudden keeping secrets from me?"

"I'm not." I said bluntly, and then added more cheerfully "Hey Charlie!" Giving him a hug; he was huge compared to me.

"Well what's up kid?" Charlie put his gun up and went down to watch a game on the TV.

"Nothing much, I might be going over to the Cullen's later, is that okay?" Edward eyed me like I was speaking a foreign language to him.

"The Cullen's huh? Nice family, I don't see a problem with it, are you going too Edward?"

"No! I mean, he can't . . . he has to go to . . ." I trailed off not knowing what to say, when the phone rang, just in time too. I really didn't know what to say. I started humming anything that came to mind, anything to keep him out of my mind, he never read my mind all the time before he must really be trying.

"OH, hey Billy!" Charlie said as he suddenly seemed happy, who was this _Billy_. . . "I know . . . the Sox! I can't wait for this one!"

I eyed Edward, he shrugged.

"Of course! I'll bring my boy Edward with me, he and Jake'll make great friends, Alice has a date with one of those Cullen kids."

Why couldn't I see this coming! I normally am so attuned to Edward; stupid things must have been skipping because of my headaches. Ugh. The afternoon seemed to drag on, I was counting hours like I was counting years. . .

Finally the door bell rang, and there was perfect Bella, putting on her best smile for Charlie.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Cullen," Charlie began, inviting her in.

"Hello Chief Swan, would it be okay if Alice stayed the night? I'm afraid I forgot to mention that to her earlier today, I hope this isn't a problem." Polite, nice. Kinda of fake though, she's a bad actor for being so old. . . .

"Of course! Edward and I are heading down to La Push so it's good that Alice has somewhere to go. It's nice to see the Cullen's making some friends around here. You all kept to yourself a lot."

She smiled warmly and I grabbed her stone cold hand and attempted to drag her out of the house, it took her a second to notice I what I was trying to do. She didn't even move, I must be really weak.

Edward was eying everything that she did, I'm sure he must be speculating her. The sooner I take away the example, the harder it will be for him to figure it out.

_**EPOV:**_

_The sooner I take away the example, the harder it will be for him to figure it out. _Alice's little soprano was still ringing through my head as Charlie and I drove down to La Push. Surprisingly it was actually decent weather, as Fork's weather goes, it wasn't raining.

"Dad, how much do you know about the Cullens?" I wanted to start small talk, but I was honestly curious to see how much he did know.

"Edward, they are very nice people, never had any trouble with their kids, all foster children like you, ya'know. You hang out with them you probably know more than me," He looked over to me, "Don't worry kid, you'll have fun tonight, think of it as male bonding. You always tag along with Alice, it's nice to have some guy time every now an then."

Guy time, it is weird.

Billy was in a wheel chair and it seemed strange, Charlie was overly excited to be there. I've never seen his face light up so much in all the time I spent here in Forks so far.

"Charlie! It's been ages! How's life treating you?" Billy welcomed, I saw a huge guy step out from the back of the little house, he was only wearing pants, well I shouldn't judge, I was still in my pajamas. He looked like he was twenty something.

"You know same ol' same ol'" Charlie replied. "Oh! Jake, what's up kid, you've grown sense the last time I saw you!"

"Hey Charlie, who's the new guy?" This Jake kid acted younger than he looked.

"This here," Charlie said putting his hand on my shoulder, "is my boy Edward, I'm sure you two can find something to do when Billy and I watch the game."

I put my hand out to shake Jake's hand, it was hot, like he had a fever or something, I wasn't going to say anything but it was strange.

Jake and I ended up hanging out by a fire on the beach of La Push, it was getting dark, I didn't mind though, the fire was nice. I wondered what Jake knew about the Cullens.

"So Jake, you know I have a sister right?"

He looked at me confused. "Sure, sure, you have a sister, Billy might have motioned something like that."

"Yeah, she's at the Cullen's tonight, she's on a date with her boyfriend Jasper Cullen, know him?" I was just plain prying now, I knew it was rude, but I couldn't help myself. I needed to find this out; Alice has been driving me insane for the past few days.

I saw Jake tense, something I said? Sometimes I wish my mind reading would work on other people other than Alice, it would be so convenient. He didn't look like the same Jake as a few minutes ago; he looked like Alice when she was thinking in Latin or something.

"I doubt they are actually together." He told me through clenched teeth.

"Is there something wrong with them?" I pried, I was getting close I could feel it. Jake kinda looked like his shape was blurring for shaking, then he wrinkled his nose, how odd.

"No." He spat at me. He got up but I caught the edge of his arm, we were far enough away from people for anything to go noticed. He let out a growing sound, before he had shoved me against a tree and ran into the forest.

It took me a minute to stand up, my back felt like I was going to need Tylenol in a few hours. "Nice meeting you too." I said through clenched teeth, it hurt worse than I had initially thought. I couldn't seem to see anything on my way back to finding Billy's house, stupid Jake leaving me all the way out here, stupid Jake for shoving me against a tree.

However, now I know that the Cullen's have a bad reputation down here, that has to mean something. I wonder what Bella and Alice are up to, probably eating dinner, seeing as Bella didn't eat lunch. Bella, she's so interesting, of course she's attractive, but there is something more there, beneath the mask. There is something about her that almost lures me into her, no matter how mad she makes me, she seems like she is hiding something obvious. I have a feeling I won't be able to get close to her without figuring it out first.

I stumbled around the forest looking for where Jake went, thinking that I could at least get some more information out of him before I had to leave. I pushed my hands into my temples. Stupid Cullen girl, seeping into my thoughts even when I'm not around her. I stumbled around hopefully lost, there had to be someone around here, I didn't realize where I was and next thing you know I ran right into a hard cold body. I heard a hiss, and then I fell back onto the ground.

"Ah, perfect, this saves me a lot of time." She had such a lovely voice, I looked up and her outfit looks all mismatched like she was wearing multiple people's clothes. Her orange hair, her skin pale, it's like the girl I saw in Alice's head. Her eyes were black as pitch. She smiled ever so sweetly. "You do have to understand, that you are in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Every bone in my body was screaming to run, yet something compelled me to stay, probably the stupidest thing I had ever done in my entire life. "Really, I do apologize for being in you're way, but if you don't mind, I must be on my way, my Father is going to be looking for me." I had to come up with something, I sounded like such a child. I stood up on my feet without removing my eyes from her, and slowly started to back away.

"Why don't we play a little game of cat and mouse first." She smiled, and in a motion much quicker than I could comprehend, she disappeared.

_**Author's Notes: *Hides behind chair* I swear, I meant to update really fast. Don't eat me! I had a little case of writer's block, I rewrote this like 3 times and still don't like it. Don't loose faith in it, Okay, I love all of y'all who reviewed, keep reviewing, I PROMISE to update soon. Really, I swear, I'll be good this time. Umm tell me what you think! Yes you know REVIEW! No lie, your reviews make me jump with joy when ever I read one. So PLEASE review, and tell me what you think, what you liked, didn't like, anything. ~REVIEW~**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Discovery

_**APOV**_:

As we arrived to Bella's house, I ran up the few stairs to the front door, Bella still beat me of course, and went directly to Jasper.

"Jasper!" I said as I ran right into him, without thinking. "Ouch." I mumbled as I stepped away from him, I forgot about the whole bloodlust problem, and the fact he was rock solid.

"Nice to see you too Alice," He told me and smiled.

That's when I finally looked around the house, it was very light. There was a whole wall covered in window glass and there was a huge plasma screen TV, two different sitting areas. One of course centered around the TV. Jasper grabbed my hand, noticing immediately what I was looking at. He dragged me a little ways further into this huge house. He pulled me a little way around a corner into another room.

He smiled, "The kitchen." He told me gesturing to Esme cooking something on the stove. FOOD! That reminded me how hungry I was, my stomach growled. Jasper and Esme laughed.

"It's almost done; it's nice to be able to cook for once." She smiled. I loved her already.

"In the meantime, why don't we go talk to Carlisle, he's in his study upstairs." Jasper led me up a grand staircase and down the hall a bit. He pointed to a room on his left, "That's my room." He told me, oh! Now I want to see! Not fair, stupid evil brother, I could be here on more entertaining terms than _this_.

A little ways further and we were in front of what I would assume to be Carlisle's study. Jasper walked right in, didn't even bother to knock!

"Jasper, that was rude! You should've at least knocked!" Carlisle chuckled.

"It's okay Alice, I heard you all down stairs, I knew you were on your way up." He gestured for us to sit down. I loved his office, full of art and books, and an awesome desk. "Now, what was so urgent that you needed to talk to us about."

How was I supposed to start this, I didn't want them to think that I wasn't trust worthy, but it's not my fault. Not really. I immediately felt calm, Jasper. I turned to see him behind me and he smiled, well that helped a little, but I still could remember why I felt that way.

"Well, you see I think that Edward has figured some thing out. I just don't know what." I looked down, not wanting to meet any of there eyes. This is the type of thing I would normally check out before I came, but because I didn't know what I was going to say it would just keep changing. I sighed.

Jasper put his hand on mine. I looked up at him. "Alice. . ."

"No, it's alright Jasper. I predicted this as soon as Alice figured it out. It would be hard to keep it from her mind reading brother." Carlisle said, giving me a reassuring smile. I smiled a bit, maybe I should tell him about the red haired girl I saw in a vision. Probably a good idea.

"So, Dr. Cullen," He stopped me.

"Carlisle." He told me. Yay! No more formalities, that was nice of him. Makes this less awkward to talk about.

"Carlisle, is there any other, vampires around this area?" I saw him eye Jasper and then looked back at me.

"Yes." He said hesitantly, like he wasn't sure how much to tell me. "You see, there is a smaller coven, group of vampires, passing through this area. Jasper wanted to make sure you were safe, but I couldn't imagine them hurting anyone in the immediate area. You should be fine Alice, unless you have something else you wish to share with us."

I rolled my eyes, it would seem I would become an asset to this family later, if that vision ended up true. "You see I did see this vampire attack Edward and I after we got into a car accident, but we avoided that situation. So I don't think there will be a problem. You have to understand though, my visions are subjective, if a person changes there mind or something that could change there path occurs, so does my vision."

I pulled my hand out of Jasper, he looked at me. I smiled. It was just becoming a bit too cold. I think he understood though, he didn't seem hurt. My stomach growled again. I pouted. Stupid human organs, they are making me the entertainment of the evening! I pouted as I got up and Carlisle and Jasper laughed at me.

I left the room and skipped lightly downstairs, Jasper had already gone to the kitchen, where there was spaghetti all made up! My favorite! I love Esme, she is awesome! I ran right to the table and picked up my fork and started to eat.

"So good." I said. Jasper and Esme still found me amusing.

"Glad you liked it." Esme said.

Wonder what Edward's eating. I stopped eating to concentrate, I closed my eyes.

"Alice what are you-"

"Shush! Jazz I just want to check something." I interrupted him.

I concentrated on finding Edward, I saw him and Charlie in the car, talking about "guy time". I couldn't help but to smile at that, then nothing. He was gone.

"WHAT!?" I screamed. I had Esme, Bella, Carlisle, and Jasper at my side instantly. I stood up violently, knocking my chair onto the floor in my stride, "No, no, no, no, where are you?" I was panicking. Why couldn't I find him, where was he? This only happed when my dog got hit by a car when I was little, it died, so I couldn't see it's future, it meant it didn't have one. Edward _HAD_ a future, he had to.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I heard Bella and Jasper say at almost the same time.

"I can't find him, I can't see Edward!" I didn't realize I was crying until I realized that I couldn't see through the tears. "I have to check again, something must be wrong." I mumbled mostly to myself.

I looked and looked and nothing, nothing but flashes to fast to see. I tried to concentrate on the last vision I had, look for a clock or something to have a judge of time. I concentrated on the dash board, it said 6:29, it was only 6:12 right now. I let out a deep sigh. Then fell to my knees.

Carlisle had my arm in his hands, keeping me from collapsing any further. I felt it, the sharp pain in my head, but I couldn't stop because I felt pain. I had to find him. This was all I could do I had to find him.

"Alice, Alice, you have to stop." Carlisle said this, I looked up at him. He was really worried about me, but I couldn't let him just tell me I can't keep looking for my brother's future. "Alice, at the rate you're going, you're going to end up in a hospital again, you're already as pale as we are."

He let go of my arm and I curled up in a ball rocking back and forth, what was I supposed to do? Maybe I could tell one of them to take me to La Push, something had to be off, maybe we could save him. My head felt really bad, stupid headache. I decided I should at least stand up, I must look like I've gone insane.

I stood up and immediately felt dizzy, I couldn't seem to place my foot right, without swaying a little ways.

"Alice, you should sit down, I don't know where your visions come from, but I believe you have just lost a lot of blood for trying so hard." Carlisle helped me to the couch, Jasper sat on one side of me and Bella on the other. I leaned up against Jasper, just to put my head in his lap. He looked down at me and started to massage my head with his cold hand. It felt nice, but didn't really make my head stop hurting. I still felt very light headed too.

"Someone has to go find my brother." I told them specifically. "I think he's in trouble, he's on his way down to La Push. We don't have much time, I want to go with you as well, I want to make sure he's okay."

"Alice, that's not such a good idea for you to go, we'll send Bella and Emmet, but you should stay here and rest, you don't look so good." Jasper, why must you do this to me. That reminds me, I haven't seen Rose or Emmet the entire I time I've been here.

"Jazzy, where is Rose and Emmet?" I looked up at him, normally I would check this out, I hate feeling so _normal_.

"Hunting, Carlisle is calling them, they'll meet up with Bella on the way." Bella got off the couch.

"You are taking me with you!" I told her, once again. She sighed and looked from Jasper to me, then to Carlisle.

"Fine, but first I'm going to go talk to Carlisle real quick." She told me, then disappeared into the kitchen.

_**BPOV**_:

"Carlisle, what's wrong with her?" I asked him, I really wasn't happy about taking her, especially because I have a feeling this will somehow be related to James's Coven.

"It's her visions, it's not a human process, her brain works like ours in more ways than just that. I believe that in order for her to have a vision, her body uses some of its blood, which is why she gets headaches, the rush of blood to her head. The more visions she has, or the stronger they are, the more she uses her blood. That's why she had to get a blood transfusion when she went to our hospital. She must have been really concentrating on looking through several different visions to find her brother; it was much too much for her human body to take." I looked at him; he seemed to be thinking of a way to fix this, so that I could take her with me. Although by each minute it seems to give me more of a reason not to take her.

"Carlisle, we can't go to La Push, there is only so far I can take her." Looked at the clock, we only have a few more minutes before we have to leave.

"I know, just if you pick up her scent call us, unless it's an emergency. Be careful, and make sure Alice isn't pushing her body to hard." I nodded and ran back into the living room.

Alice was up and ready to go, such a stupidly brave human.

"Okay, get on my back; it'll be faster than taking a car." I told her, she nodded and walked toward me, Jasper picked her up though and put her on his back, probably to fast for her to even know what was happening. He seemed okay, for now. Let's just hope Edward isn't bleeding.

We ran as fast as we could, when we caught up to Emmet, he looked ready to go, and Rose went right back to the house.

_**EPOV**_:

It didn't seem smart to start screaming and running away. "Who are you; don't I at least get to know your name before you kill me, or what you are?"

"Stupid human! If that is your last words, so be it. I'm Victoria, vampire, but I'm sure you ran into our kind before, you smell just like them." Vampire, they are vampires? Blood sucking vampires, is that what Jake meant by them not being good people. They are probably just trying to use us for food, my sister just another pawn in there game.

"EDWARD!" Alice was right in front of me, along with Bella, Jasper and Emmet. I didn't even see them come from anywhere, they just showed up. Alice jumped down from Jasper's back and ran right to me. What was I supposed to do now.

I didn't know what to say, Alice was tugging my hand trying to get me to follow her, but wasn't too late, we were going to die anyways. "Vampires?" I asked her. Her face was twisted, like he wasn't sure what to tell me, after all I'm sure it wasn't her secret to tell.

"YOU ARE A DISGRACE!" Victory shrieked in her high baby like soprano. "You call yourselves vampires, yet you protect these human pets of yours?"

"If you lay one hand on my Alice!" Jasper was itching closer by the second to Victoria.

"Oh YOUR Alice, your mate is a human. You certainly are low, do you have any intentions of changing her, can you even do it without killing her!"

"Edward, now isn't the time." She told me, switching glances between us and the people in front of us.

All she was thinking about was Jasper, if he was going to live, if the Cullen's were going to be alright. I don't understand how she can be so forgiving to these creatures! A huge russet colored wolf emerged from the woods and lunged right for Victoria. The sound of it ripping Victoria apart was horrifying; I covered my ears, as did Alice. I wanted to close my eyes, but couldn't.

They were all tearing the red head apart, piece by piece. They moved; even after they had been torn off they still moved. Some motions were too fast for me to even catch them. Then just as quickly as that, the wolf turned around and ran off.

"We have to start a fire!" Bella called off. Jasper came right to Alice, stopping a few feet before her and she ran right into his arms. She was crying, and he cautiously soothed her.

Emmet and Bella went around tossing loose ends into the fire, the black smoke caused a scene in the woods, it disappeared into the dark sky and left and eerie glow on all the Cullen's skins. What was I supposed to think? Everything was going to be fine, because looking at this; it seemed my sister got herself mixed with some really dangerous vampires.

Bella came over to me cautiously, not wanting to get to close to me. "Edward, are you okay?"

Am I okay? I think so, as okay as I could be when I just witnessed what I saw. I think I'm more worried about what my sister has been hanging around with than watching Victoria be torn apart. "Yes?" I wanted to say yes, but my voice betrayed me and it came out as more of a question.

_**Author's Notes: Another chapter up. See I told you I'd update quickly. Please review, as always, want more, you must review. I think that has been my policy sense the beginning. I love hearing what you think of my story. It amuses me, keep reading! **_

_**Random Note: We're having a thunderstorm at my house right now! Lol. I love thunderstorms.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Quick Note: This chapter goes out to ****rowan-ride715**** (you rock!) and ****TriGemini**** (thanks for your very insightful reviews.)**

Chapter 11: Vampires, Puppies, and Strangers, OH MY!

BPOV:

I didn't want to get to close to Edward, as much as I wanted to make this all disappear for him, let him live his life oblivious to us, how it should be. I looked at his face, he didn't seem scared, he looked like he was thinking really hard, it was getting dark, and Charlie is going to want him back. He has to play his part, or this charade will become a problem. Carlisle and I will have to deal with the wolves later, we are on their turf, and they aren't going to be happy about the treaty being broken.

"Edward?" I asked him again, waiting for him to say anything; I really hope he's not in shock.

"You knew," He said quietly, I didn't think he was talking to me anymore. "You knew and you are still with _it_!"

"Edward!" Alice yelled back at him, "They are people! Just like they were before!"

"No Alice, they are not, they obviously kill their own kind, they tried to kill us! You think it's even safe?! I should have figured this out before, this is what you've been blocking me for, have they brainwashed you? Have you lost your mind completely?! I'm sure you'll make a great vampire Alice, how many people are you going to kill? That seems to be the life, eternally damned, no soul, this is what you want? What am I supposed to think of you now, I don't know if I can even look at you and think you're the same Alice as a few hours ago."

"EDWARD! STOP!" She was in tears now. I looked at Jasper, trying to see if he would calm these two down before we wake every person in La Push up, but he shook his head no. Alice was crying now, I don't blame him for acting like this, it's not like we don't deserve it. We technically shouldn't be alive at all.

"Whatever Alice, I don't care; you want to be friends with _them_ I don't care! Just leave me out of it." Edward started to walk away, no, I couldn't let that happen, if he told anyone, well it wouldn't be good for him or Alice.

"Edward," I said quietly, hopefully loud enough for him to hear me. "You won't tell anyone right?"

He gave one hysteric laugh, "As if they would believe me if I did." On one hand, I was happy that he wouldn't tell our secrets, on the other hand though, I was saddened by this, a part of me wanted him to accept it, just as Alice had. He started to walk away.

"Are you going to be okay?" I tried to sound as caring as I could, it still had no effect on him, he started walking off, back toward the border.

"Being almost killed, watching a vampire being torn apart in front of me, finding out vampires even existed, then to find out my sister's 3 hour relationship boyfriend is a vampire. What do you think?" At least it stopped him for a minute, before he stormed off again.

Emmett, was putting out the fire now, we wouldn't want anyone to come and check on it. Alice looked dead on her feet. She shouldn't have come; whatever possessed me to bring her was beyond me. Alice, who had just had her brother yell at her, who was still crying, yet still cared enough about Jasper to stay with us. I rolled my eyes.

"Jasper, Emmet, let's take Alice back to her place. We wouldn't want her to collapse here; she looks dead on her feet."

"No!" She shouted. "Please, not tonight, you told Charlie I could stay, and I really don't want to talk to Edward right now. If you bring me home, we'll just end up fighting all night."

"Alice," I sighed. I wasn't sure if it was the best idea.

"You can stay with us." Jasper said, putting some distance between him and Alice, on top of this being an emotional train wreck for him, I can't imagine how hard it must be for him to breath in her scent all the time, when only a few days ago he hated being around people. I looked back at the remains of the fire to double check that it was completely out, sometimes I don't trust Emmett, while Jasper called Esme. Of course we had to ask "Mom" for permission. Then we headed back.

Of course, by the time we got back Esme had a bed upstairs all made up in the spare bedroom, it wasn't too big just a queen sized, at least I didn't think it was too big. Alice's face said maybe we did go a bit over board.

"I'm fine really!" Alice, who complained, was still insisting that nothing was wrong. "You should probably check on Edward though, Charlie decided to stay at Billy's and he'll be home alone, with the liquor cabinet. He isn't one for under aged drinking, but I think he might have exploded today. Please, I don't want him to do anything stupid."

"Alice, just go to bed. Please." Jasper, the one to actually reason with her, it took him long enough to calm her down. Esme had to go out and but ice-cream. She ended up here with three bags full. She didn't know what kind to buy . . . it really is nasty for human food.

"I agree with Jasper," I told her, then reluctantly added, "I'll go check on him."

She smiled and hid under the covers, she wasn't going to go to bed that much was obvious, but at least she was pretending to be normal. I rushed off to Edward's house. I couldn't think of a good was to even allow myself to enter his house. Was I supposed to just walk up and say "_Hey – long time no see, I just wanted to make sure you weren't drinking anything_?" No, I think I will just walk up to the front door, knock and if all else fails, just run into the house, it's not like he would be able to stop me anyways.

So I walked up to the door, and peaked through the window to see him at the top of the stairs, holding a bottle. I opened the surprisingly unlocked door, and grabbed the bottle from him. His face was first shocked that I could be there so fast, then almost instantly repulsed.

"You followed me here." Of course he would think that.

"No." I told him. "I came to make sure you didn't go drinking this crap. You have your sister worried you know. But fine if you don't want me here, I'll go."

I was almost out the door, when I noticed he reached out to grab my arm, and was now falling head first toward the bottom stairs. I ran back and grabbed his arm. With a little jerk he was back on his feet. He looked at me then started to rub his arm, he looked repulsed. I couldn't help but to smell that he stunk, he smelt awful, it was like he was hanging around one of those stupid dogs.

"Thanks." He said unwillingly.

"Don't mention it, but I think I'll stay, in case you want to try something stupid again. For you sisters sake of course."

"If you think I can sleep with a vampire in my house then you're…"

"Oh shut up. I'll stay on the couch." I sat on the couch, a motion to quick for a human to keep up with. Edward came downstairs and sat reluctantly on the couch as far away from me as possible. He looked at me with frightened eyes, thought I knew that he was trying to hide this fact from me, as much as I hated to admit it, it bothered me that he looked at me like that. "You should probably go to bed." I told him, turning my head to absent mindedly watch the TV. I had no idea what was even on.

"I won't sleep with a, _person,_ like you in the house." He told me in a harsh tone, what else was I to expect?

"Yes, and I'm sure that as soon as I leave you will be fine-" My phone started to go off, I looked down and saw JASPER. I sighed and walked across the room, from the couch. "What?"

"Bella! I don't think that you need to stay all night, I saw him passing out from sleep deprivation if you stayed." Alice, of course, she was supposed to be in bed!

"Alice, thanks, now go to bed. Jazz, I know you're listening, makes sure she goes to bed, please."

"You're no fun!" Alice complained. Then I heard the phone go *click*

"Now look what you've done." I said turning back toward Edward, "Your sister had to call to tell me that you were going to pass out tomorrow if I don't leave."

He didn't look to happy, even with his sister reassuring him. I went back and sat on the couch again. We sat there for a few hours before I noticed that despite Alice's warning, the constant silence had actually made him fall asleep. I wasn't sure if I should move or not, maybe if I left now in the morning he would think that it was all a bad dream, that we were all still friends, sitting around lunch playing poker, and loosing to Alice.

I heard a car pull into the driveway and quickly went out the back door. I watched through the back window, and made sure that no human's would be able to see me. To my surprise it was a Chief Swan home early from his slumber party. That's when I noticed the smell.

It was like someone shoved a bottle of vinegar up my nose. I snapped around to see a pathetic looking kid, wearing nothing but shorts.

"Don't you think you're far away from home, pup?" I called out to him.

"Yeah and I suppose a Leech as yourself was just wandering around for a midnight snack." I let a small hiss escape my lips. I had good control, but anyone could make a mistake. I smiled at this thought, and the stupid dog looked confused. "I came here as spokes person, you know, to remind you of the treaty and all."

I nodded slowly, "No need to remind me, I was alive when we made it, consider the message delivered."

"Yes, but its peculiar how Edward seemed to mention, Jasper dating his sister."

"That is none of your regard, please leave." I told him dryly.

I saw him shaking with anger as he walked off, leaving my mind back to thinking about Alice and Edward. We wouldn't just change Alice, I'm almost positive something bad would happen, weather it be with Edward or the Wolves. I thought of this all the way back to the house, then I caught the scent of another vampire, none of which we know. I stopped midway, and followed to trail backwards, someone had been following me. I wanted to hit myself on the head! I was too busy thinking I didn't notice the obvious. I grabbed my phone and called Carlisle.

**Author's Notes: I updated, again, I am sorry about the delay again. It's that finals are still going on in my school and as soon as I am done with everything, I will be okay. I will update more regularly again. Thanks for all the reviews, keep reviewing. Important, please review, just so I know that you are still reading this! It does mean to me. I do reply to everyone who write me one. Thank you once again for reading!**

**Also: I am Co-Writing a story, check it out: it's called Mike's return by ****rowan-ride715**** It's very interesting, it's a post breaking dawn story, told in more views than just Mike, and it has all the characters and everything in it, so check it out. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Tracker!

_**APOV**_:

"Alice, please just go to bed." I shook my head now and tried to get off the bed again, with no prevail, Jasper had his arms securing me to the bed. I glanced at the clock . . . its not even late. It was only 11ish. I was trying everything in my power not to think about tomorrow to leave my worries behind me. He sighed heavily and let me up. I smiled at him and jumped off the bed and ran downstairs to the living room TV where Emmet and Carlisle were watching some sports game. Jasper followed me from behind.

Jazzy sat down on the couch and I followed him. Eventually, well almost five minutes, I go bored of watching the nonsense of a sports game on the TV and decided to lie down on top of Jazzy. He played mindlessly with my hair. I felt very comfortable here, and I trusted him, he would never hurt me.

"See," I told him randomly, "If you hadn't made me sleep all by myself upstairs, maybe I would have been asleep faster."

Carlisle found this somewhat amusing; I noticed a small laugh coming from that side of the room. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Hey!" Jazzy scolded me, "You know, he's about 20 times your age."

"Don't make me seem so old Jasper." Carlisle was obviously amused by this.

I felt tired for once, so I decided juts to give into the sleep. I didn't want tomorrow to come, but I suppose everyday will have to have its end. I was ever so slightly aware of Jazzy still playing with my hair, and Emmet cheering on some random team.

_It's another one of __**those**__ dreams, _I thought to myself.

_There was a huge forest and I noticed a pair of red eyes following someone. I couldn't quite tell who it was. He ended up leaving her though, and heading back through the woods in an opposite direction. _

The next dream started just as this one finished.

_It had to be the same red pair of eyes; he was at the school, digging up some school paper work. He had the office lady convinced that he was for some scholarship committee, doing some research on a few students that had just moved there. _ She didn't know what to say, but she accepted his story in the end.

_He had his eyes on two files and quickly swapped through the pages. I saw the names and pictured of two very similar faces, Edward's and mine. He shoved the copies of the files into his backpack and thanked the office lady and left. He headed strait for my house, but inside I saw Edward and Bella still talking, he was watching them._

_I really wanted to see who this was, or at least have a name. He obviously was not human, his red eyes proved that much. I saw Bella leave as Charlie got home, Edward sulked around the living room for a moment and Charlie entered. _

"_Edward, still up so late!" Charlie said hanging his coat on the wall hanger in the entrance. _

"_It's a weekend you know." Edward said, as politely as he could manage, which in his case would make any parent feel proud. _

_Charlie looked at the clock then back to Edward. "Well, not too late, I have to work tomorrow, and your sister'll be at the Cullen's place, shopping with Bella or something. I will need someone to mind the fort in case she needs anything." _

"_That reminds me." Edward spoke up, "Why you home so early?" _

_Charlie sighed. "Some kid at La Push got sick or something, I think he was Quill or something, wasn't really paying attention to the name , there was a game on, Billy being all high and mighty had to help out, I told him I'll take a rain date. So here I am. Have a good night, not too late. Night." He made his way up the stairs and went o bed. _

_Edward stayed downstairs the headed out the back door of the house. I don't know what he was looking for but then someone came out of the woods, then it ended. _

My eyes snapped open, and I realized I was curled up into a ball gripping Jasper's pant leg to save my life. Everyone was around me, staring down concerned. Carlisle even had his doctor's bag out.

"Alice, you okay?" Esme asked, worried. Of course, I realized the pain in my head had gotten worse than earlier. I sat up slowly putting my hands on my temples, trying to get it to stop pounding.

"Mhm." I nodded, she wasn't convinced. "I think, it was a dream." I said unsure, I hated being asleep, I never knew what was real or not. "But I want to call Bella or Edward just in case."

"You can use my phone." Carlisle said, handing me a thin black cell, I dialed Edward's number and then waited three rings before he picked up.

"EDWARD!" I said out of pure happiness.

"Alice," He sighed. "Please tell me you are still human."

"Of course silly!" _Not for long, but_, "I was just checking to see if Bella was still there, I didn't want you to stay alone, you looked pretty shaken up."

"Alice," Edward sighed, "'Maybe you should consider re-thinking that." Stupid mind reading brother!

I smiled, to make sure none of the other suspect any foul play, on my mortality or anything. "Edward, later, just tell me that Charlie is still at Billy's."

"Alice, Charlie just got home, he went upstairs, I was just going to go out to see if Bella was still around, I think I might owe her an apologize, kinda." Edward sighed, Aww! That is so cute; Eddie-poo wants to apologize for being a random jerk. That's nice of him to finally feel some guilt for making her feel all emo. Wait. If Charlie just got home then, that means that someone really is following us. "Edward – do me a huge favor and stay inside kay?"

"Sure, but why?"

"Just promise!"

"Promise."

I shut the phone, before Edward could say anything else. The room was swirling ever so slightly, I leaned back into Jazzy's chest.

"Alice." He said, his voice ever so strained, he looked down at me. "What did you see?"

"I think someone is following Edward and I, I saw him going through some old school files and then I saw him outside of my house. I just wanted to make sure someone was with him." I sighed.

I noticed that all the vampires in the room just got slightly stiff.

"I think I better call Bella." I said, and then I saw the phone vibrate. I got off the couch and answered it, it was Bella.

Then I heard the phone ring again. Déjà vu, something quite common when it comes to my mind. "It's Bella." I told them as I got off the couch to answer it. "Hey Bells." I tried to sound as nonchalant as I possibly could.

"Alice? I thought you were going to bed?" She did the same, though she was a bit more impatient with the slight formalities.

"Couldn't sleep, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, I just need to talk to Carlisle, I think that we might have a slight problem on our hands." Her voice trailed off at the end, and I mindlessly handed Carlisle the phone, he was standing right next to me by this time.

"Hello?" Carlisle answered. The rest of the conversation happened to low and too quick for my stupid human ears to pick up. He clicked the phone shut and placed it back on the coffee table.

He turned to Jazzy, who was now standing by Esme and I.

"You don't think that this could be the Nomads, do you? I thought they would be just passing through, that's what Kate told us, when she found out that they were heading this way." Jasper asked.

"I believe that they are, but of what interest could Alice and Edward have for them, they know enough not to hunt on our grounds." Carlisle sighed. "It could be the interesting sent. A vampire and a human, together is unique."

"It's probably a tracker." Jasper added. "You don't think that it would go to far do you?"

"I would hope not," he said looking at me now. "For now, let's just let the weekend plays out."

"We could all ways bash their head in," Emmet smiled, Esme glared, "Or not. Sorry mom."

She relaxed a little, then gave me a light hug. It was still weird for them to be so hard against my skin. I looked over and saw Bella was back here at last. She smiled at me before heading upstairs followed by Carlisle. I felt as if I was missing something. Of course, it could be the half hour of sleep I got, or the fact the room was still slightly spinning, or the fact that I can't hear half the conversation.

"So what shall we do now?" Bella said smiling at me; she was at my side nearly instantly.

"Well, I don't know. Jazzy want to watch a movie?" I said looking over at him. He smiled and led me back to the living room's closet, I would never have noticed it, and it was filled with every movie, and DVD possibly ever made!

"You may pick." Jazzy said to me. I searched the shelves and found a stupid movie, mean girls; this would be a fun one to watch!

I heard Bells laugh when she found out what movie I wanted. Jazzy sighed, but didn't want to ruin my fun so we all watched it. All the while I thought about what it could possibly be that I was missing.

So I finally decided just to ask while the credits were rolling.

"What's a tracker?" I saw Bella and Jazzy exchange a quick look.

Jasper answered me first. "It's a vampire who literally tracks humans for fun. Many of the good ones have abilities to help them, and they choose their food carefully, they want to make sure it's actually fun, before they kill them."

Bella added, "It's nothing to worry about, I doubt that they would come and attack you," Even though she said this I still could tell that there was something in that sentence that wasn't true, because Jasper and she exchanged yet another knowing glance. My eyes drifted back to the red eyes that I saw in my dream, they were not as friendly as the Cullen's warm golden color.

One thing was for sure, despite Bella's words, the tracker had his eyes set on Edward and myself.

**Author's Notes: Look at that, I updated again! ^_^ Anywho, I don't have much to say, just review! Please, please, please, review! Thanks to y'all who reviewed last time! **

**Random other note: OMGOSH! It's my last week of school! Ever! Not counting college of course! But I'm still excited, and my birthday is Saturday! YAY!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Why Am I Here Again?

BPOV:

Alice fell asleep nearly an hour after the movie, which was nice that she finally got some. Jasper had just gone out to go hunt and Rosalie and Emmet were upstairs as usual. Sometimes I think that no matter what those two can still go at it, even with a guest in the house. Carlisle was watching some sports game while writing another medical paper. Everyone really knows how to keep busy I guess.

I was pacing back and forth in the house until I got sick of being stuck in here. I glared at the clock; it was getting to be early enough in the morning for me to go out, without looking like I was crazy or anything. I grabbed my Ferrari and left. Not really sure of where I was going.

So I was surprised to see that I pulled up to the Swan residence's road. I looked at the dashboard, it was around 6:00 am now. I can't believe that I pulled up here. I mentally hit myself several times for this one. I don't have to even stop. I can drive right pass the house, he is just a stupid human anyways. I sighed.

"Come on Bella." I told myself as I parked my car on the side of the road.

I walked the few short steps up to the Swan residence's door, knocked three times, and waited. I heard someone run heavily down the stairs. He opened the door and his face dropped ever so slightly.

"Listen." I started with my new found confidence in myself. "I don't know what I did to piss you off, but you really need to get over this."

He nodded. So I continued. "Can I come in, please?" I smiled. "I won't bite. Promise." He flinched a little, but still moved to the side so I could come in. I noticed Charlie was still around. He looked like he could use a good night's sleep, must not have to work today. He was watching the same game as Carlisle was before I left. Great, there goes what I wanted to talk about.

"Chief Swan." I greeted him, not wanting to be rude. He put his hand up to show he heard me, but he didn't move his eyes away from the TV. I liked their house, it was nice. Small, the kitchen was a little bright compared to the rest of the house, but it was well kept. I noticed the piles of laundry at the foot of the stairs, I guessing that I came from Alice. I winced; I still owe her a shopping trip. That's not going to be much fun. I didn't think to look around much last time, Edward must be helping out Charlie.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of this visit to?" He asked me. "It's a little early don't you think?"

"Well I wanted to talk to you about . . . _us._" I said trying not to say the word; I wasn't sure how much attention Charlie was paying to us. I didn't want to slip.

"Oh." He suddenly became consumed with doing housework in the kitchen, at least he was responsible.

"Well, I know you talked to Alice awhile ago, she told you to stay inside. Remember any of this?"

"Yeah, that wasn't that long ago Bella." He rolled his eyes. "What's it about?"

"We just have a few more of us in the area that we didn't account for. Nothing to worry about, we just want to take a few extra precautions. With your sister hanging out with Jasper and all, it's just not right for the majority of us, so someone is bound to be interested in her, and perhaps you." Not telling the whole truth, it's not exactly lying, right?

I saw him thinking, then he let his face go back to his normal mask. "Okay, is that all?"

"I guess." I said confused on why I came here to begin with. Edward turned around, deliberated for a moment, and then continued.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be a jerk earlier. So I guess I owe you one now, I don't want to be in debt to anyone for anything, seeing as you and your family did save me back there." He looked considerate, must be telling the truth.

I looked back at the clock, not knowing what to say to that. It was nearly 7:00 now, I didn't think that I was out that long; an hour isn't that long, but still. I haven't been here that long. "Apology accepted." I smiled. "Now, what to do with that IOU, maybe we could hang out or something. Maybe go to the movies or shopping." I winced. Today's Saturday, "I promised Alice I would go with her." I said mainly to myself. Edward laughed. I glared at him. I don't see what's so funny.

"You are going shopping with my sister, good luck with that. She'll run you bankrupt."

"I doubt that," I told him. We did have enough money to run a small country for several years. "Well, maybe we could all too together, like a double date?" I winced, date, not the best word.

My phone and Edward's home phone started to ring. We laughed, what are the chances of that happening? Edward ran to grab his, and I looked at the caller ID on my phone. Who else? Alice.

"What Alice?" I said blankly, Jasper should not have given her my cell number. Is he trying to remove all personal time? No reply for all of 3 seconds. Then the screeching started. I moved the phone at least 2 feet away from my ear. "ALICE!"

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I'm just so EXCITED! We are going to the mall!!" I heard Esme trying to get her to calm down in the background. I laughed. She's happy, that's always good.

EPOV:

I still am not sure about Bella, but I figured I would apologize to her, I mean, after thinking about this for a bit, I was overreacting to everything. I mean, people could kill other people too, so why can't there be good and bad vampires as well. Who could possibly be calling me anyways?

"Hello?" I said, finally answering the phone.

"Edward, its Jake." I sighed. The kid from La Push, that ran away from me. Why would he be calling me?

"Hey Jake, what's up?" I saw Bella's face look toward me for a few seconds. I gave her a question look a few seconds too late.

"Just making sure you are okay, I heard you had an incident the other day, and well, I'm just checking to make sure you are still you. If that even makes sense." He was checking to see if I was still human? What the hell?

"Jake, really, I'm still me and so is Alice, we are going to the mall. You know Jake the Cullens aren't that bad, I don't see why you were over reacting." Well I can, but I was trying to be objective for a few minutes here. I sighed, my life is so complicated here, we should just move, but that would hurt Alice. I'm sure she would be a wreck if I told her she can't see Jasper anymore.

Click. "That was rude." I muttered to myself.

Bella clicked her phone shut, it must have been my sister, she's' the only one you would need to put the phone 2 feet away from your head to talk to. "Well, are you going to ask Chief Swan?" Oh yeah, Charlie, better ask permission first.

"Hey, Charlie, would it be okay if I went to the mall with Bella, Alice, and Jasper?" I asked, like a five year old. I hated asking permission to do stuff; Charlie didn't seem to mind, he normally lets us do whatever we want anyways.

As expected, he nodded, still watching the game that went in 4 overtimes. I rolled my eyes, grabbed my coat, wallet, and left. Then I noticed the Ferrari in the driveway.

"You have a Ferrari? That awesome!" I walked around the car a few times; Bella looked like she was indifferent to the car. They must have a lot of money for her to be indifferent to one of theses! Black leather interior, with a custom made stereo system.

"My sister, Rosalie, spends a lot of time working in our garage on the cars." She told me, "You can listen to whatever you want; it's not that long until we get to my house. Are you hungry?"

"Not really," My stomach growled. Great.

She laughed. "I'm sure Esme will have breakfast ready when we get there. Alice is over too."

"Its fine really, I don't need to inconvenience your family." I wouldn't want them to think they have to feed me, I know they don't eat, but still. She pulled up and parked in the front of the house.

Alice came running outside. "EDWARD!" Alice yelled.

"ALICE!" I yelled back at her, sarcastically.

"Bella! Can we go shopping now! Please?" Of course that's what she wanted. All the girl thinks about is shopping.

"Alice, don't you think we could grab something for your brother to eat first." She held out a bag of food. She thinks of everything. I took the bag from her and peaked in, nothing much in here, an apple, orange, banana, and a mountain due. What's with all the fruits? "Can we go NOW?" She said, man she is so impatient. Bella laughed at her, and Jasper drove a car around from the back. It was a black Mercedes. Yup, they have too many good cars.

"Alright, get in." Bella told her and we all, well Alice ran, walked to the car.

"I CALL SHOTGUN!" Alice yelled.

Author's Notes: Filler Chapter, I wanted to set the way for the next chapter. So here you go, some Bella and Edward time. You know the deal, review and I'll update. ^_^ Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Mind Games – The Opening Act

**APOV:**

"Alice!" Edward said taking the price tag in his hand, "You can't possibly expect Bella to pay this much on one shirt." I rolled my eyes. Of course Bella would buy it for me, and if she doesn't I'm sure I could convince Jasper.

I looked back at the cute top from American Eagle, it was a tank top with flower prints on it, it was a grey color but with leggings it could be really cute to wear. I looked up to Bella, waiting for the verdict. "Bella, please? I don't own anything like this. . ." She sighed.

"Edward, I did promise her I would buy her new clothes." She winced a bit and I grinned as large as I could, now knowing that I now owned this cute top. I skipped lightly over to where they kept the leggings and got a black pair, they were on sale so Edward didn't give me grief. Jazzy followed me around the whole store, keeping up easily. He even carried all my bags!

"Sorry about my sister I could have told you that it would be like this, I think I even did warn you before we got here." Edward stated apologetically as we were waiting in the line. It was quick moving for the most part, I tried my best to ignore the conversation, but I still listened because I thought it was cute.

I felt a cold finger poke me and I whirled around in a circle to see Jazzy standing there looking at me dumbfounded. I pouted when in saw his face. "What did I do?"

He smiled, "You shouldn't be ease dropping like that you know what they say 'curiosity killed the cat'." I turned around and grinned sheepishly.

The lady at the cash register couldn't stop staring at the Cullens, you would think she would be less rude to people who are shopping at the store, helping her earn money, but no. Bella gave the cashier a credit card that I never seen before and neither had she, but the computer took it without fail and we left.

I grabbed Jazzy's arm as we walked to the next store. I kept singing "I'm Yours" in my head as we kept walking, I didn't want Edward to get mad at anything that I was thinking. He was obviously getting annoyed. I think Bella noticed but she didn't say anything to me, so I guess then I'm not in trouble. Yet.

"Aren't you hungry yet?" Bella asked us. Food, nope not hungry, if anything I was a bit parched.

"Alice isn't hungry," Edward rolled his eyes, "I kinda am Alice packed me one hell of a breakfast. I don't know why she grabbed so many fruits."

"Edward, I was perfectly capable of saying that myself. Fruits are good for you!" I stuck out my tongue playfully at him, leaning around Jazzy.

"Okay, enough children." Bella said laughing, not so assertive when she can't keep a strait face. "We'll go to the food court and grab something, by we obviously I mean you."

Edward and I rolled our eyes.

"Jazz, I'll be right back." I said as I got to the food court. He gave me a puzzled look. I mouthed the work bathroom to him. He looked a little embarrassed to have asked me that.

I danced off to the bathroom and locked my self in the handicapped stall and started pacing around it. I wanted to check the future briefly, something seems off. I haven't gotten any visions of today, not that I'm complaining. It's just normally I know what's going to happen; it's always been like that. I put my hands on my temples and concentrated for a bit, I wanted to see what Edward was going to order at the food court, nothing. Okay, maybe something different. I thought of what will happen in a year or so, Edward being a vampire. . . . Nothing. Okay, well maybe it's just Edward then. I wanted to see what Bella was going to do in two minutes, I got that. She was giving me some money for food.

This is really annoying. Why can't I see Edward?! I huffed loudly and stormed out of the bathroom. Bella was waiting for me and handed me some money. Jazzy was laughing at me, probably because I was so confused. I stuck my tongue out at him and got some Arby's. He got some fries and a soda too.

Edward went to get some Wendy's and Bella of course followed him, for some reason something still felt off about all of this.

"So do you think we've done enough shopping for today?" Jazzy asked me.

"Now you've done it." Edward added. I hit him. "Hey!"

"That's what you get when you insult my shopping trips!" I complained then turned to Jazzy "Only if you really want to go home. I still want to do a bit more shopping! We still have about seven more stores to hit before we leave, plus I have always wanted to buy something out of a designer clothing store."

Jasper just shook his head. We all dumped out our trays and started heading for the next store on my list, yes I have a list. Everyone should carry a check off list of stores they want to visit, and then they wouldn't forget anything.

I kept scanning the future on and off for a few minutes, I wasn't thinking and Edward caught me.

"What are you looking for?" Edward asked me. Catching me off guard I tripped over a bench luckily Jasper caught me. I never trip! What an off day.

"Stay out of my head." I told him.

"Whatever."

"Whatever." I mocked him back.

For the rest of the walk we were all quiet. Probably those trying to give me room to think or something. I was still mad that I couldn't find anything related to Edward, it was weird, not that he would want me to do this anyways.

I looked up and he was gone. "Edward?!" I spun around. He wasn't there. "Where's Edward?!"

"Calm down Alice." Bella said. "He's in the bathroom."

"What's wrong, your emotions have been off the charts all day, anything you wish to share with us?" Jazzy, of course he would know I'm a mess, he knows my emotions. I smiled.

"Nothing to major just a glitch in my sight that's all." I said mindlessly. "Let's go here while we wait for him!" I said pointing and pulling Jazzy into the store with me, I didn't even notice the name. As long as it has clothes I'll shop in it!

It was about 15 minutes and Edward still wasn't back from the bathroom! "Hey, maybe we should go check on him." I said to them. "Jazzy, you're technically the only one who can so while you do that Bella and I will check out."

Jasper nodded and headed out toward the bathroom area. Bella didn't even believe me for a minute. "You know you've been distracted all afternoon, what wrong?"

"Nothing, really." I told her, mindlessly looking through the bag of stuff I just bought. "I just can't _see_ Edward. It's never happened before, it's like there are too many decisions being made that his future changes too quickly for me to keep up with him. It's kinda annoying."

Jasper came back and he didn't look to happy. He handed a small piece of paper to Bella who took one look at it then looked back at me. "We have to leave." She told me.

"What about Edward!?" I yelled at her, I got a few stares from people walking by. Uh-oh. Didn't mean to make a scene.

"Here, maybe you can make more sense of it than Jazz or I can." She handed me the paper. I looked it over briefly and then my jaw dropped.

It read: _It's been awhile, hope your new friends don't mind me dropping in, after all I knew you longer. Shall we continue our little game then, you know the rules, and Edward is the prize. Oh never mind, you probably don't even remember do you, Ali. I'll give you 7 days to find him.3 days for you and 4 days to find him. After that he's mine. No police, they wouldn't believe you if you said a vampire kidnapped your brother, would they. _

_-Your old friend_

Who is this person? I can't remember ever playing a game like this. I was in the car and didn't even realize it. I scanned the future, Edward was finally there. I saw a dark room, a vampire with grey short hair, red eyes, and my brother tied to a chair. There was a sign, like he knew I would be looking, it read, Act One, Scene One: 7 days left.

"He's playing with my mind." I said. I didn't realize I said it out loud. I think they were trying to talk to me, but my brain was either in the future or searching for my past. Why couldn't I remember anything? I can't even remember our parents; Edward just keeps telling me they were killed. Killed by a vampire? Why would anyone care to kill my parents? Everything was so dark.

"Alice, Alice, Alice!" I woke up to a white room. I looked around and saw Jasper sitting at the foot of my bed. I never even knew I fell asleep.

"I'm okay." I said, trying to sound like my usually cheerful self. Jasper just sighed then smiled. He never is fooled about my emotions, I like that, but at the same time it's a little annoying.

"You scared us half to death, that's pretty hard to do."

"Corny." I said to him, making him laugh.

"Carlisle's been looking over that note for hours now; everyone is doing their best to look for your brother. You should probably relax for right now."

"Hey do you think I could talk to Dr. Carlisle?"

He was taken back by this question, I admit, it must seem random to him, but I needed to find out how to become one of them. I know for a fact Carlisle knows, and I don't want any grief from Jazzy about this.

"I don't see why not, may I ask what for?"

"Medical stuff," I told him and skipped off to Carlisle's office. "I wouldn't listen if I were you Jasper, it's a girl thing." I said sticking my tongue out at him. I don't see him trying to listen to my conversation, good job. I smiled to myself knowing I got away with something.

"Carlisle?" I said as I walked up to his door.

"Come in Alice." He motioned for me to close the door and take a seat, "To what do I owe the visit for?"

Carlisle for some reason always makes me smile; he's just a cool dad guy. "I want to know how to become a vampire; I have the right to know

**Author's Notes: Done! This chapter was brought to you from Vietnam because that's where I wrote it. Alright, there we go, there might be mistakes, but there is always mistakes, it is human nature to make them. Unfortunately I'm not a vampire. ******** Leave some reviews! Please. I got 13 last time, lets try to beat that many for this chapter. O_O **


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author's Notes: Okay, so here we go again, a new chapter. Thanks for all the reviews again. I did promise some of you a new chapter on Monday, so here you go. I actually enjoy this chapter. It was a lot of fun for me to write, but it back tracks a little. The first half is Edward's POV and the second half is in Carlisle's POV and the last little bit is in APOV, I wanted something different! Please enjoy. **_

Chapter 15: It's Just a Game After All

_EPOV_

**A/N: I'm back tracking a bit, so I can do EPOV from last chapter**

_I want to stop by Charlette Russe before we leave, it would be a shame if I didn't get the new shirt. Z, y, x, w, v, u, t, s, r, q, p. . . _Alice thought the whole way to the cafeteria. The only time she did the alphabet backwards were times she was trying to block me. It got annoying after awhile, she would go to the start of the alphabet and start over to find the letter she was missing, and then she would go to the end to start saying them backwards again. I kept trying to figure out what she was thinking, but whenever she stopped the alphabet she went back to thinking about shopping. It was really bothering me.

Alice decided to run off to the bathroom, leaving me here with Dracula 1 and 2. Okay, maybe they weren't _that_ bad, but it was awkward knowing that they can't eat and being in a cafeteria. Bella was staring at me puzzled by something, it was a little weird being stared at, I feel bad for them getting these looks wherever they go.

"So," She started, "what's Alice thinking to have you concentrating so hard?"

"The alphabet backwards. . ." I said, not realizing that it was that obvious that I had been trying to read her mind all this time. "It just means that there is something she doesn't want me to know, I suppose that I shouldn't get all worked up about it."

Bella laughed at me and handed me some cash to go get some food. "Go get some food, I see Alice coming, I'll give her some then meet you over there. I think I'll get something too."

Arby's is always good, so Bella and I got that; she made faces the entire time I was ordering. "I can't believe you eat that, it's disgusting." She said as we walked back to the table.

"Yeah, and I'm sure blood taste better." I rolled my eyes at her. She smiled in defeat.

"So do you think we've done enough shopping for today?" Jasper asked Alice, when they got back to the table.

"Now you've done it." I mocked. Alice hit me on the back of the head. I glared at her, "Hey!"

"That's what you get when you insult my shopping trips!" she complained before turning to Jasper to say, "Only if you really want to go home. I still want to do a bit more shopping! We still have about seven more stores to hit before we leave, plus I have always wanted to buy something out of a designer clothing store."

Jasper just shook his head while Bella and I mocked silently how Alice really needed to stop shopping. We all dumped out our trays and started heading for the next store.

Alice had non-stop been scanning the future as we were walking, nothing was really there just glimpses of random things, like the stock market, what stuff she's going to buy. Nothing that would interest her, she was looking for something; I just didn't know what it was.

"What are you looking for?" I asked her. Her head popped up, and she nearly tripped, luckily Jasper caught her before she hurt herself.

"Stay out of my head." She told me icily.

"Whatever."

"Whatever." She mocked.

Everyone was so quiet, it was annoying, I think they were just enjoying it. Alice had a tendency of talking non-stop. I turned to Bella and told her I was going to go to the bathroom. She nodded and kept walking with Alice, I don't even think she noticed I left.

The whole way there I got that feeling like I was being followed. It was annoying because almost all the time there was no one there, yet I still looked. Nothing was there, I shoved the feeling to the back of my mind, but it didn't go away.

"This is stupid" I muttered to myself. "Who would be stupid enough to stalk you in a mall?" I laughed mentally at the thought.

I ended up dropping a bag I was carrying for Alice; the stupid handle broke from the bag being to heavy! Some random guy helped me pick it up. I rolled my eyes, well this is embarrassing.

The guy wasn't old, yet he had grey hair, he looked like he was in his twenties. The thing that stood out most was his pale skin and amber eyes. They were scary, I really wasn't scared of anything, and being scared of someone in the mall was just stupid, but I couldn't deny that this guy made me want to run away.

He gave me a small smile. "It's been awhile." He said with a nice tone, before handing me back the bag. I looked at him puzzled, thinking of as many ways to get out of here as possible. He looked like a serial killer, then I realized the resemblance between him and the Cullens, he was a Vampire. Not good.

"Really? Sorry, but I don't think I remember you." I told him, might as well be truthful. I was trying to walk pass him, but he kept blocking my way. I would have to talk to him, maybe he confused me for someone else.

He smiled apologetically, "Ah, well, maybe you don't you were only four after all. I came to your house remember?"

I was only four? That would have to mean I was living with my parents, they died when I was four.

He continued, "It was raining, and my car broke down, your dad Phil said that he would help me out, it was storming that day and I needed to get home. So while we were waiting, your sister and I decided to play a game, her ability to see the future amused me." He smiled. My eyes were open with horror, I remembered this. He was the one. "Ah, you see you do remember. Your sister thought the game was so much fun, but it's only fun until someone gets hurt."

I never wanted her to play, she wanted to. You can't stop Alice until she gets what she wants.

"Your sister and I, we had a deal, she thought it was only make-believe. After all it was just a silly game. I'm sure you remembered how to play."

"Rule one," I started, more in a trance than anything else, I never told anyone this. "there are no rules."

"Ah, very good," He said in a darker tone, he was clearly enjoying himself. "I told her that if I won, I would get to have your parents, she thought it was funny, and a weird game, but she agreed. If she won of course, I would give her anything she wanted. I think that is why she wanted to play so much. After all, everyone wants something. All she had to do was find me, it was on such a small scale to, I hid in your house. The only catch is she had to use her vision, after all I moved from spot to spot. Human eyes are all but too slow." He smiled, apologizing once again. My head was screaming for me to move, but I didn't. I WANTED to hear the end of his story. "You hated the game, told her it wasn't worth playing. You thought nothing of it either though, you were both so young."

I didn't want to play, Alice wanted though, so I did.

"You never found me, I gave you seven hours. Your dad after all offered me a room; he was such a kind man, your mother Renee so loved. It was a shame. Alice never did find me, she couldn't find why she couldn't see me, it bothered her that she didn't win the prize, so I had to remind her what my award was. Her little mouth dropped into a small 'o'. I still remember that face." He smiled once again, remembering. "You remember what happened next don't you."

"You took your sister and ran. All the way down to the police station, but not before she saw your parents. He face blank, it took so much restraint not to kill you too, but it was only my first act. I wanted to be sure I could play again. I never knew you would make such interesting friends though, what were the chances of more vampires being around?" He shook his head in awe, before continuing. "Your sister, her mind broke down, I saw it on her face, seeing both her parents dead."

Something then clicked. "She can't see you." He smiled, and shook his head no. It's what had been blocking her all day.

"She can, just not yet; her mind is still too weak to comprehend the choices a vampire's mind makes. I may have known this before, but it was still too much fun to resist. You're the first family that entertained me as well as the last. I never imagined two human children gifted like you are. We're going to play again. I'm going to give her a week, of course 3 of the days is for giving her a shot to actually be able to see me, if she can resist not killing you. I think I might let her know this little part of our conversation. She might be interested in it." He smiled.

"I don't understand." My mind, I can feel it, it was already shutting down.

"You shall see." He told me.

Everything went blank.

**A/N : xP sorry that's all the EPOV you get. (Thank ****sprinkledwithtwilight****is the one who told me to write in EPOV ^_^)**

CPOV:

I was searching through my computer files, on anything about an Alice and Edward. I didn't expect to find much. It was only when I heard Alice approach my door that I looked up from my computer screen. I waited for a few seconds giving her a moment to knock on a door; it was the human thing to do.

"Carlisle?" He voice seemed unsure, she seemed scared.

"Come in Alice," I said trying to reassure her that it was okay for her to come into my office. I motioned for her to sit in the chair across from my desk; I didn't want to be rude. "To what do I owe the visit for?"

She suddenly became far more confident in what she was saying. "I want to know how to become a Vampire; I have the right to know."

I looked at her, with more serious outlook on the matter. This was not something to be taken lightly, but she did in fact have the right to know, but the question remains, do I have the right to tell her? "Alice, have you had the chance to talk to Jasper about this?"

She looked down at her hands, pondering her next choice of words no doubt. "I have not, nor do I intend to. Jasper would not have taken this as well as this." So she already had a vision about this. This might be the reason she has not talked about this with Bella either. "You being a doctor and all, I thought you would be the best person to talk to." I smiled warmly at her, happy that she feels that way about me.

"Then I will." I told her, my face sullen. Becoming a vampire after all was not very pleasant, not something I enjoy doing. "Alice do you know anything about a true vampire, or only human myths?"

She shook her head no, I wouldn't expect anything different from a teenage human, and Hollywood does pollute their minds. It was genius of the Volturi to submit a screen play of Dracula to filmmakers.

"I see then, well maybe I should tell you more about us before I tell you about how to become one." I have a horrible feeling that this conversation might go into the wrong direction. "We as vampires have many weapons in our arsenal, so to speak. We have our strength, which is more than we need. We have our looks, which draws the attention of our prey, not to mention how sharp our teeth are." I smiled showing the full extent of my teeth, the entire time; Alice sat across from me, not fazed by anything that I said, just taking in the new information. "We have incredible speed as well, which some of us have demonstrated for you, but with these alone we can take down our prey easily. However, there is still one other item we have in our arsenal, we are also venomous."

This seemed to interest her, her head went from calculating everything, to paying very close attention, almost hanging on to every word I say. "How so?" She asked, I have never seen her more serious before, she normally is so bubbly.

"As we bite on our prey, we also inject venom; it causes the victim to feel immense pain and incapacitates them instantly." I told her cautiously.

"If the venom is left in too long. . ."

"The victim will undergo the change, but the entire time he or _she _will be wishing for death to come." I wanted to make that _very _clear to her. "It takes 3 days, give or take a few hours, depending on the condition of the heart, amount of venom, and how close to the heart it is injected."

Her eyes became very aware, her head snapped out of the story completely. What did I say? It looked like she was seeing something completely different than I was.

APOV

3 days, 3 days, 3 days. I thought of that over and over again in my mind, until a vision took me completely over.

"_She can, just not yet; her mind is still too weak to comprehend the choices a vampire's mind makes. I may have known this before, but it was still too much fun to resist. You're the first family that entertained me as well as the last. I never imagined two human children gifted like you are. We're going to play again. I'm going to give her a week, of course 3 of the days is for giving her a shot to actually be able to see me, if she can resist not killing you. I think I might let her know this little part of our conversation. She might be interested in it." He smiled. _

"_I don't understand." Edward said, he didn't look so good. _

"_You shall see." Was all he said. _

"3 days of the days is for giving her a shot to see me. Just like in the note, he said the same thing." I pondered aloud. I almost forgot completely that I was in Carlisle's office.

"Alice?" Carlisle spoke to me slowly, but also pressing that I answer him. I blinked a few times, trying to see more clearly. My mind was in a haze of questions.

"I'm okay." I told him, and then I felt the same pain as I did before. My hand automatically flew up to my temples to try to get it to stop. Carlisle's face instantly became concerned. "It only hurts - a little." I lied, but I think my wince gave it away. "Continue." I told him, still curious to what he has to say.

"That was all that I had to say. What did you see?" Carlisle asked, clearly he was not assured that I was okay.

"He's giving me 3 days Carlisle. Just like I said before, he _wants_ me to become a vampire. It's all part of this game he is playing. He's giving me a shot at winning! Carlisle I can't pass this up!" I said suddenly realizing everything. I stood up, trying to make myself clearer, "Carlisle, I need you to make me into a Vampire, it's the only way we're going to be able to find Edward!"

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the uberly (spell check says it's not a word!! xP) long chapter. I didn't want to make it to, though I didn't realize that it was going to be this long. PLEASE REVIEW!! I really, really, like hearing your thoughts about what's going on. They are what inspire me to keep writing. That and The Fray, my main writing music. But please, it takes like 2 min to leave a review. Just do it. **


End file.
